Falling For My Best Friend's Brother
by thorny21
Summary: Jesshika Shiranui and Saara Kamizuki have been the best of friends since they were in diapers. They both had an older brother they loved more than anything. Due to an unseen circumstance,the girls began to get closer to their best friend's brother...
1. Prologue

Jesshika Shiranui and Saara Kamizuki have been the best of friends since they were in diapers. You never saw one without the other. They were so close they might as well have been sisters. They both had older brothers who happened to be close friends as well. Jesshika's brother was Genma. He has been her sole guardian since their parents died when she was five years old. Saara's older brother Izumo was also her guardian as well. Their parents threw them out and disowned them when they found out Izumo was gay and Saara supported him. Saara was eight years old at the time. Not knowing how to care for his sister, Izumo moved in with Genma and Jesshika. Two years later Izumo had found a place of his own down the street from Genma. Saara and Jesshika did everything together. They even started the academy together. They shared the same sensei, Iruka Umino, and their seats were right next to each other. Neither one could stand a little pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno. She was always being mean to them.

**Five years old, Just starting the academy**

"Leave us alone!" Saara yelled. Saara and Jesshika were running away from the pink haired girl that liked to pick on them

"I don't know why you're even in the academy," sneered Sakura. "I mean, you did start later than the rest of us. What makes you two so special?" A small black haired child walked by, gaining Sakura's attention.

"Sasuke-kun!" she crooned turning to face the boy. While she was preoccupied, Saara and Jesshika ran around to the back of the academy and quickly climbed up a big tree, hiding in the branches.

As soon as Sasuke walked away from the girl, she looked back to yell at them once more. When she realized they disappeared she stomped her foot and went to look for them.

"Come out come out where ever you are! You can't hide forever." she yelled. She worked her way around the academy until she was behind it. She heard two small voices whispering above her. Looking up she saw the girls. They looked down at her, fear evident in their eyes.

"Found you, didn't I?" she said smirking. Jesshika started to shake while Saara put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Leave us alone! Just go away!" yelled Saara. Sakura smirked and started to walk away. She suddenly knelt down and picked up a handful of rocks. She began to throw them at the girls. One rock hit Saara in the arm, making her recoil away from Jesshika. Sakura threw a bigger rock at Jesshika hitting her in the head and knocking her off balance. She fell out of the tree and a sickening snap could be heard before a scream was torn from her lips. Sakura paled before panicking and running away.

"Jess!" yelled Saara as she quickly climbed out of the tree. She ran to her best friend to see what was wrong. As she reached her, she could see tears in her eyes and she was holding her left arm.

"Hold on, Jess. I'm going to go find help. I'll be right back, okay?" she asked. Jesshika nodded but didn't say anything. Saara quickly ran around the side of the building looking for anyone that could help.

While she was gone a little blonde boy walked up to Jesshika.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Jesshika looked up at him but didn't speak.

"I'm Naruto. Who're you?" he asked smiling at her.

"Jesshika...Jesshika Shiranui." she answered. Naruto sat down next to her.

"Where did the other girl go?" he asked. Before she could answer, Saara returned with Iruka running behind her.

"Jesshika? Are you okay? What happened?" he asked as he grew closer. She looked over at Saara before looking at Iruka.

"I...I fell out of the tree." she said. Saara stared at her blankly but didn't say anything. Iruka quickly knelt in front of Jesshika. He took her arm and examined it.

"Itai! It hurts." she whimpered. Iruka looked at it for a few more minutes.

"I'm afraid it's broken. I need to get you to the hospital and then call your brothers." he said. He bent over and picked her up into his arms.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked finally realizing the blonde was there.

"I saw her fall out of the tree and she was crying so I came to sit with her." he said. Iruka smiled.

"That was very nice, Naruto. Come on, let's get going." he said. He turned to walk away being careful not to jostle her in his arms. Saara and Naruto followed Iruka towards the hospital.

From then on Jesshika, Saara and Naruto were inseparable, causing many headaches for poor Iruka.

"Alright everyone settle down!" Iruka yelled as he entered the classroom. Sixteen little bodies went flying to their assigned seats. As always, Naruto sat between Jesshika and Saara. Their seat just happened to be behind Sakura, whom they all didn't like. Sakura sat in her own seat and glanced at the three behind her.

"I see you still sit with those two losers." she sneered at Naruto. Saara and Jesshika stuck their tongues out at the pink haired girl.

"Shut up, Sakura." Naruto retorted before taking his attention away from her. Sakura looked a little miffed before turning back around in her seat.

"Let's take roll call and then start the lesson." Iruka stated.

"Do you have to do roll call? You can see we are all here. It's a drag." a voice said from the back of the room.

"I guess we could skip it this once. Shikamaru, try to stay awake though." Iruka said.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!" Shikamaru replied before laying his head back on his desk. Iruka turned to the blackboard to write out today's lesson. While his back was turned, Saara and Jesshika wadded up some paper and began to throw them at Sakura. Sakura ignored it for a while until she got fed up.

"Will you three knock it off?" she yelled.

"Miss Haruno! Is there a problem?" Iruka asked turning around. Sakura quickly stood up.

"Iruka-sensei those three have been throwing paper balls at me!" she stated pointing at us. Iruka turned to look at us with a questioning gaze. We gave him the most innocent look we could muster.

"You three come here." Iruka commanded. Saara, Naruto and Jesshika stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Hai Iruka-sensei?" they asked.

"Were you throwing paper balls at her?" Iruka asked. They shook their heads.

"No, we would never do something like that." they said in unison. Saara and Jesshika hurried to cover their mouths to hide their smirks. Naruto tried not to laugh at them but he couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, causing the other two to laugh as well.

"That's it! Detention for the three of you! Now go sit down." Iruka said. They went back to their seats and sat down, waiting for the school day to be over with. When it was finally done, they tried to sneak out of the classroom.

"Oh no you don't! Come with me." Iruka said. The mini trio trudged out of the room behind him to another empty room. They sat down and waited while Iruka gave them some papers to go over.

"I don't want to hear a sound from any of you." Iruka said before leaving. He shut the door and left down the hall.

A few minutes later he came back with a little brown haired boy in tow. He opened the door and pushed the young boy in.

"Sit down over there." he said. The little boy walked over to where the other three were sitting and sat down next to Naruto.

"Next time make sure Akamaru is outside before letting him use the bathroom!" Iruka stated before closing the door once more. The foursome all looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Hi, I'm Jesshika. This is Saara and Naruto." Jesshika said. The brown haired boy smiled.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." Kiba said as he pointed to a white puppy on his head.

The four of them became fast friends. Genma and Izumo liked to call them the fearsome foursome when they were together.

**Twelve Years Old, Genin graduation**

The four of them had no problems passing and becoming genin. They sat together as they waited for Iruka to announce who their squad mates were and who they would have for squad leader.

"I hope we can all be one team." Jesshika said.

"Me too. It would be soo awesome if we could stay together." Saara agreed. Kiba and Naruto nodded their agreement. Soon Iruka came in holding a clipboard and a pen.

"Settle down everyone. It's time to hand out your squad assignments." he stated. Everything went instantly quiet, waiting to hear the lists.

"Okay, lets get started. When I call your name, come down here and sit against the wall with your team mates." Iruka instructed. He proceeded to call out the first six teams.

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said.

"That sucks! We were supposed to be on the same team!" shouted Saara and Jesshika.

"Quiet down!" Iruka demanded. The newly formed team seven moved to sit against the wall as instructed earlier.

"Team eight will be Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka called out.

"Arf!" was heard from the seats.

"Gomen, and Akamaru too." Iruka said smiling. Once they were standing in front of Iruka, he told them who their squad leader would be.

"Your squad leader is Kurenai Yuuhi." Iruka said. Hinata bowed before moving with her team to sit against the wall and wait.

"Why couldn't we stay with Naruto and Kiba?" Jesshika asked randomly. Iruka looked up at them.

"Believe me, we thought it was best you four weren't on the same squad." he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Iruka-sensei?" asked Jesshika.

"Nothing. Lets continue." Iruka said. He quickly read off team nine's squad.

"Team ten will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Squad leader is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka stated. Team ten went to sit against the wall as well.

"And finally team eleven. It will consist of Kerii Umino, Jesshika Shiranui and Saara Kamizuki. Squad leader is Yamato-sensei." Iruka said before setting his clipboard down. He looked around at the teams getting to know each other.

"You must remain here until your squad leader comes to pick you up." Iruka said before leaving the room.

One by one all the squads left with their new sensei's. By the end of the afternoon, team seven, team eight, and team eleven were the only squads left to be picked up. Naruto, Kiba, Jesshika, and Saara sat in a group off to the side by themselves away from everyone else. It was half an hour before the rest of the squad leaders showed up. Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuuhi and Yamato walked into the room and looked around. They looked back and forth between the four groups in confusion.

"Why are there still four groups here?" asked Kurenai. Everyone stopped talking to look up at them.

"There isn't. Those four refuse to sit with the rest of us." Sakura said. Saara and Jesshika turned to look at her.

"Shut up Skankura!" they yelled in unison before turning their backs on her once more. The three sensei looked at each other.

"I hope those three aren't in the same squad." Yamato muttered to the others. Kakashi and Kurenai nodded their agreement.

"Alright listen up! Those of you on team eight line up over here." Kurenai stated. Hinata and Shino quickly went over to where she stood. Kiba shook his head and got up slowly.

"Sorry dudes guess I gotta go now." he said before giving a small wave and joining his team. Kurenai looked the team over once more before leading them out of the room. Kakashi stepped up next.

"Team seven get over here." he said. Sakura was the first one to stand in front of him. Naruto and Sasuke took their time going over. Kakashi looked at Yamato.

"Looks like you got all girls. Lucky you." Kakashi said before signaling his team to move out. Naruto waved goodbye to Jesshika and Saara before leaving the room as well.

"Alright. Team eleven front and center." Yamato said. Kerii got up without saying a word and moved to stand in front of Yamato. Saara and Jesshika were too busy talking to hear what he had said.

"Girls? Girls! I said get over here." Yamato said raising his voice. Saara and Jesshika stopped talking and cocked their heads to the side in the same way.

"You don't have to yell. We can hear you ya know!" they said in unison. Yamato shuddered a little at the sight.

"Never mind that. Just get over here." he said. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other and shrugged, before getting up at the same time and walking over to their new sensei. The three girls followed Yamato out of the room into a clearing by the woods.

"Introduce yourselves." Yamato told us.

"Like what should we say?" Jesshika asked.

"Hmm...I'll start. My name is Yamato. I'm your new sensei and I won't hesitate to use tough methods to keep you in line." Yamato said.

"Well that just about told us shit." Saara said to Jesshika.

"Yup, abso-friggen-lutely shit." Jesshika agreed. Yamato stared at the girls in disbelief.

"Where do you girls get such a mouth?" he asked looking at us. Just then Izumo and Genma walked by talking to each other.

"What the friggen hell was that shit?" Izumo was heard saying.

"I know, right? Abso-friggen-lutely no way!" Genma was heard answering him. Yamato face palmed himself before turning back to the girls.

"Never mind. You, you go first." he said pointing to Saara.

"I'm Saara Kamizuki. I like instant ramen in a cup and things that go bang! I also like my brother Izumo who takes care of me and Jessie-nee-chan who's like my sister. My hobbies are making new explosives and I hate Sakura Haruno." Saara stated with a smile. Yamato pointed to Jesshika next.

"You go next." he said.

"I'm Jesshika Shiranui. I like instant ramen, pocky, making new poisons and stealing Gennie's senbon. I love Gennie and my nee-chan Saara! Oh yeah, I really hate Sakura Haruno." Jesshika said. Yamato raised a brow at Saara and Jesshika before turning to Kerii.

"Your turn." he said with a sigh.

"I'm Kerii Umino. I like my brother Iruka who is a sensei at the academy. I like training at night and meeting new people and I like to learn new taijutsu. I dislike arrogant ninjas and not being stealthy enough. I know, I'm an uber lame ninja." Kerii said.

"I'd say so." Jesshika said.

"Awww be nice!" Saara said before whacking Jesshika in the back of the head.

"Itai!" Jesshika yelped rubbing her head and glaring at her best friend. Kerii looked at the two girls with a small smirk on her face. Yamato pinched the bridge of his nose to try to ward off an oncoming headache.

They had been training under Yamato-sensei for four months now. Yamato rounded the girls up and took them to the hokage's tower as they had a mission.

"What kind of mission is it?" asked Saara.

"It's a D-ranked mission. You will be helping to paint the outside hall." Yamato explained. Yamato lead them to they were to begin painting.

"Everything you need is right over there. I have to go take care of something. Behave yourselves this time." he said before leaving the way he came. They got started painting but soon grew bored of it.

"I have an idea!" Saara said with an evil grin. Kerii noticed and instantly went on alert.

"Whatever it is, leave me out of it." she said. Nodding once, Saara picked up a new bucket of paint and grabbed Jesshika's hand.

"Come on. Lets go." she said pulling Jesshika down the hall. She started laughing but went with her best friend anyway. They soon stopped at a door and opened it slowly peering in. The room was empty. Saara darted into the room with Jesshika close on her heels.

"So what's the plan?" Jesshika asked quietly.

"I'm going to put this bucket of open paint over the door and when someone walks in the bucket will drop and cover them with paint." Saara explained while laughing. Jesshika's eyes lit up.

"Oooh sounds like fun! Can we watch?" she asked as she handed Saara the now open paint bucket.

"No, we need to get back to painting so we don't get in trouble." Saara said. She motioned for Jesshika to leave the room before putting the final touches on the prank. Deeming it good enough, Saara and Jesshika hurried back to where Kerii was to continue painting. It wasn't long before a shout was heard and many ninja went running past. Soon after Yamato appeared behind the girls in the hall.

"It looks good girls." he said. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall towards them. Saara and Jesshika tensed up, waiting to see who it was. Their mouths dropped open in shock when they saw who the victim of the paint trick was. It was none other than the third hokage, the Sandaime. They quickly shut their mouths and went back to painting as if nothing ever happened.

Watching the two girls, Yamato instantly knew who was behind the prank, as did the Sandaime.

"Yamato, please bring Jesshika and Saara into my office." the Sandaime said. Yamato bowed and nodded.

"At once sir!" Yamato stated. He walked up to the girls and grabbed them by the arms.

"I told you two to behave today." he hissed before dragging them into the Sandaime's office.

"Sit down girls." the Sandaime commanded. The girls did as they were told.

"This is the fourth time this month. What am I going to do with you?" the Sandaime asked them. Saara and Jesshika remained quiet and just looked at their hands.

"These pranks have got to stop. As punishment, I want you both to begin training with ANBU first thing in the morning under the Captain." Sandaime stated.

"With ANBU?" Jesshika and Saara said in unison. The Sandaime nodded.

"Hai, they should be able to straighten you two out." he said.

"Are you serious? Yamato-sensei do something!" they yelled looking at him. Yamato just looked at them, crossed his arms and shook his head.

"This is your mess. I can't do anything about it." he stated.

"Until further notice if you are not on missions or training with Yamato you will report to ANBU headquarters. Is that understood?" asked the Sandaime.

"Hai. We understand." Saara and Jesshika said in unison.

"Yamato, take them to finish their work, then bring them to Ibiki." the Sandaime said.

"Yes, sir." Yamato replied. He grabbed the girls by the arms and led them out of the office back to where Kerii was still painting. However Yamato did not stop there.

"Uh, sensei? That's where we were painting." Jesshika told him.

"I know but you have a mess to clean down here first." Yamato said.

"Awww man..." Saara muttered. They stopped in front of the room and saw all the bright orange paint on the ground.

"Clean it all up. You have two hours." said Yamato as he sat down on the floor against the wall just outside the room.

Soon Kakashi and a few other ninja walked by.

"Yamato? What are you doing?" asked Kakashi. Yamato opened one eye to look at him.

"Supervising clean up. These two dropped a bucket of paint on the Sandaime." he said.

"Another prank? What's the punishment this time?" Kakashi asked.

"Training with ANBU." Yamato replied. He watched as a couple of the other men with Kakashi visibly shuddered.

**15 years old, Training with ANBU**

Saara and Jesshika were hiding in an alley breathing heavy and laughing. The captain of ANBU had told the rookies they needed to work on their speed. Jesshika and Saara had overheard him while they were stuck training with the other ANBU members. They decided they would help out in their own way.

They were running through the village of Konoha setting off flashbombs, being careful not to go near any non-shinobi villagers. The ANBU were running around trying to catch them.

"If nothing else it gives them a workout!" Jesshika said trying to catch her breath.

"That's for sure. I don't think they will ever catch us." Saara agreed. Suddenly two ANBU dropped down in front of them.

"Got you now!" one said. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other laughing.

"That's what you think!" they said in unison. Saara took out a smoke bomb and set it off. By the time the smoke cleared both girls had disappeared. Out of nowhere they heard the two girls yell.

"Come on you guys! You're too slow!" Saara yelled.

"You're never gonna catch us like that!" Jesshika taunted.

"Those two are a pain in the ass!" the first ANBU said shaking his head.

"A major one at that." added the second ANBU. They jumped back up to the roof top and began to search for them again. It didn't take long for them to be found as there were mini explosions going off all over.

ANBU kept chasing them until they had them surrounded at a dead end. Saara and Jesshika looked in front of them and above them. There were angry ANBU all over.

"Saara and Jesshika, you are in soo much trouble." an ANBU with an owl mask said.

"Aww come on! We were only trying to help." Jesshika said.

"It's not like we were hurting anyone." Saara huffed crossing her arms. The owl masked ANBU stepped towards them.

"Lets go. You have a lot of explaining to do." he said as he reached out to grab them. Saara and Jesshika leapt back away from him.

"You have no where to go. Just give it up." another ANBU said.

"Yes we do." the girls said before moving a board aside in the fence and darting through it.

"DAMMIT!" the owl masked ninja exclaimed. The ANBU looked on in disbelief before running after the two girls once again. The girls ran down another alley and took a shortcut through the training grounds to the academy.

"Ha ha they'll never catch us!" Saara laughed.

"Not if they move at that speed." Jesshika agreed.

They raced across the academy grounds to get to their hiding place in the big tree behind the school. Just as they rounded the corner they ran into someone and fell on their butts.

"What the hell?" said Jesshika rubbing her head.

"Seriously!" Saara said rubbing her head as well. They looked up to see none other than Ibiki Morino, head of the Interrogation and Torture unit at ANBU headquarters. Jesshika and Saara looked at each other.

"Oh shit!" they yelped jumping to their feet. Before they could dart away, Ibiki grabbed them both and threw them over his shoulder.

"You two are a pain in the ass you know that?" he said before carting them through the village back to headquarters. He dropped them in an interrogation room where the captain of ANBU was waiting.

"Just what the hell do you two think you were doing?" he yelled while Ibiki looked on.

"We were just trying to help!" Jesshika replied.

"We heard you tell the others they needed to work on their speed." Saara added.

"Do you have any idea how much...chaos you two caused out there?" the captain asked.

"We didn't use anything dangerous." Saara and Jesshika said in unison.

"That's not the point! Someone could have been hurt." the captain said.

"We made sure not to go near any of the villagers though." the girls said at the same time. The captain looked at them eyebrow raised before turning to Ibiki.

"Are they always like that?" he asked him. Ibiki nodded.

"I think they share the same brain." he said. Jesshika and Saara stuck their tongues out at him. The captain just shook his head.

"Now will you two...chaos twins...try to behave yourselves?" he asked with a sigh.

"Probably not." they said truthfully. The captain face palmed himself and looked at Ibiki.

"Now what?" he asked. Ibiki studied the two girls for a moment.

"I think I know a way to use their talents since they seem to have so much energy all the time." he said. Saara and Jesshika gulped before looking at each other.

"Not good." they said in unison. Ibiki took them out of the room and led them to another interrogation room.

Opening the door without looking in, he waited for us to enter.

"Now sit still until I come back." he stated firmly. Saara and Jesshika nodded saying nothing. Ibiki shook his head and left, closing the door behind him. Saara and Jesshika went to sit down but noticed they weren't the only ones in the room. A young man about nineteen was tied to a chair watching them. He was wearing a headband from another village.

"How'd you get in here?" Saara asked. Jesshika smacked her upside the head.

"That was a stupid question." she replied, receiving a glare from Saara. The young man didn't say anything.

"Like that huh?" Saara said with an evil glint in her eyes. Jesshika caught on rather quickly.

"I bet we can make him talk." she grinned at Saara. The young man watched them warily. The teen girls walked up to him and sat just in front of him on the floor.

"What's your name?" they asked him in unison. He just stared at them not answering.

"How'd you get caught?" they asked in unison once again. Still he said nothing.

"How old are you?" they asked.

"Are you single? " they asked.

"How's your sex life? Are you gay? A virgin?" they asked him one after the other. He looked at them in confusion while they continued to fire questions at him.

"Have you ever scrumped on a futon?" they asked, again in unison. The boy was seriously getting creeped out at how they asked the same question at the same time.

They kept asking him question after question for fourty five minutes before he finally snapped.

"STOP IT! Just stop it! I'll talk. I'll talk!" he screamed. Jesshika and Saara looked at each other with an evil smirk. The boy's screaming was really loud as he gained the attention of the ANBU outside the room as well as Ibiki. They rushed in and stopped at the sight that greeted them. Jesshika and Saara were sitting on the floor in front of the boy smiling evilly as he continued to scream and shake his head.

Ibiki quickly removed the two girls while the others tried to calm the boy down.

"I don't know what you did, but I think you better go home for now." Ibiki said.

"Okay see you tomorrow Ibiki-sensei!" Saara and Jesshika said in unison with a small wave before leaving. Ibiki shuddered again and went back into the room where the young man was. The girls went outside and waited for Izumo and Genma to come get them like usual.

Twenty minutes later two ANBU walked out of the building talking.

"I don't know what the hell happened back there." the first one said.

"Poor bastard. He won't shut up at all now." the second one said. The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing until Genma and Izumo came to take them home.

And this leads them to where they are now: eighteen and desperately, hopelessly falling in love with their best friend's brother...

**A/N: Well this is the prologue for another one of my fics. I actually wrote this a while ago but never got around to posting it until now. Let me know what you think, k? Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 1

Saara and Jesshika were walking through the village with their brothers Genma and Izumo. They had just come from seeing Lady Tsunade and were on their way back to Genma's house for dinner. Genma unlocked the door once he reached home and walked in, the others following behind him. They were laughing and joking until they heard a strange noise coming from upstairs. Genma looked at Saara and Jesshika.

"Stay here and be quiet." he said. Jesshika and Saara nodded, immediately suppressing their chakras. Genma and Izumo did the same as they silently went up the stairs. At the top of the landing, they stopped to listen for the sound. They found it was coming from Genma's bedroom. Izumo looked at Genma quizzically. Genma shrugged his shoulders before grabbing the door and throwing it open. They stared in shock at the sight before them.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" they yelled as the shock wore off. Jesshika and Saara heard their brothers shout and ran up the stairs behind them. Izumo went to stop them.

"Go back downstairs. NOW!" he stated firmly. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other before running back down the stairs to the kitchen. Kotetsu and Raidou hurried to cover themselves.

"Genma..I...I..." Raidou started. Genma growled and punched the wall.

"I don't want to hear it! Get out of my house." he said as he walked away, tears in his eyes. Kotetsu looked at Izumo.

"Izumo..." he started.

"Don't expect me home tonight." Izumo said coldly before turning back around and walking out the door to join the others downstairs. Kotetsu and Raidou hurried to get dressed and disappeared in a poof of smoke. Izumo walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Genma. Jesshika was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Saara immediately went to Izumo and knelt in front of him.

"What's going on? What was all the yelling about?" asked Saara.

"Please, Gennie, tell me what's wrong." Jesshika pleaded. Genma and Izumo looked at each other with tears in their eyes before turning back to their sisters. Seeing the tears Jesshika and Saara grew concerned.

"We just caught Raidou and Kotetsu...together..." Genma started. Saara and Jesshika looked at them confused.

"In...bed...they were in bed together." Izumo elaborated.

"I'm soo sorry Gennie, Izumo." the girls said. They stood up on their knees and pulled their brothers into a firm embrace. Genma and Izumo held onto their sisters as if they were a lifeline as a sob was torn from their throats. Saara and Jesshika comforted their brothers as best they could while looking at each other. After Genma and Izumo stopped crying, Saara handed them a tissue to dry their tears.

"Thanks girls." Izumo said looking at both of them.

"Jessie-chan I'm sorry but I kicked Raidou out." Genma said. Tears began to spring up in her eyes.

"Rai-kaa-san? Oh, Gennie." Jesshika said as she wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. Saara turned to Izumo.

"Imo-san, what about us? That's Kotetsu's house." she asked.

"I don't know, Nee-chan. I really don't know." Izumo said quietly. Jesshika let go of her brother to look at them.

"Bullshit! You can stay here with us just like you used to. Right Gennie?" she said looking at Genma. He nodded.

"You still have your own room upstairs Izumo. We just need to move some things around." he said.

"Are you sure?" Izumo asked.

"Positive. It's no problem." Genma stated. Saara's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around Genma.

"Thank you Genma!" she said kissing him on the cheek. Genma blushed a bit but smiled.

"Anytime kiddo." he said. Jesshika stood up.

"We better go get some of your stuff then." she said. Genma and Izumo nodded.

"Lets get it over with." Izumo agreed. The four of them left Genma's house and walked down the street towards Kotetsu's house. When they were about halfway there, they ran into Kotetsu and Raidou. Kotetsu and Raidou ran up to Izumo and Genma.

"Izumo, Genma wait!" they yelled. Genma and Izumo stopped.

"What do you want?" asked Genma angrily.

"Look, we just want to apologize. We never meant to..." Kotetsu began to say. Genma started to turn away but Kotetsu grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. Genma growled, reared back and punched Kotetsu square in the face, knocking him to the ground. Raidou went to take a swing at Genma but Izumo stepped in and blocked it before taking a swing of his own. His fist connected with Raidou's jaw, dropping him to the ground. Genma and Izumo wasted no time in jumping onto the guys throwing punches left and right. Jesshika and Saara screamed and tried to pull their brothers off of them.

"Gennie Imo-kun stop it!" Jesshika cried. Saara looked up and saw Kakashi, Asuma and Yamato heading towards the training grounds.

"YAMATO-SENSEI! HELP!" she screamed as loud as she could, tears running down her face. Kotetsu and Raidou's faces were bruised and bloody as Genma and Izumo continued to pound on them. Yamato stopped walking when he heard Saara yell. He turned to see Genma and Izumo fighting on the ground as Saara and Jesshika tried to pry their brothers off of the two men.

"Shit!" Yamato said as he took off running. Asuma and Kakashi wasted no time in running after him. Kakashi grabbed Genma while Asuma grabbed Izumo, pulling them both off of the two men. Yamato was holding both girls, facing them away from the sight while trying to calm them down.

"Stop it both of you!" Kakashi yelled. Genma and Izumo were still struggling to get loose.

"Let us go!" Genma growled. Kakashi and Asuma pulled them away from the scene to calm them as well. Yamato followed with Jesshika and Saara. Iruka, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Neji were heading to Ichiraku's when they heard the commotion.

"What's going on?" Iruka asked when he came up to them.

"These two were fighting with those other two." Yamato replied nodding to Raidou and Kotetsu.

"Naruto, I want you and the guys to take the girls out of here." Kakashi said still holding Genma.

"Okay. Come on guys." Naruto said. He went to reach for them but they yanked back away from him.

"No! We are staying with our brothers!" they said in unison.

"Just go. We'll come get you later." Asuma said. Saara and Jesshika looked back and forth between the men. Seeing no other choice, they nodded.

"Alright." they said. Naruto and Sasuke took ahold of Saara while Kiba and Neji grabbed Jesshika.

"Where we going?" asked Saara.

"To the Hyuuga compound." Neji said. Saara and Jesshika fell silent and didn't say a word as they were led to Neji's home. After they were gone, Yamato looked at Iruka.

"We better take care of those two." Yamato said looking at Kotetsu and Raidou.

"Guess we better." Iruka replied. Yamato and Iruka left to tend to them. After they helped them to their feet, Yamato and Iruka took them both to the hospital.

"Care to explain what the hell that was about?" Kakashi asked. Genma and Izumo refused to look at them.

"You might as well spill it otherwise we'll have to take you to Tsunade." Asuma warned. Izumo and Genma froze. Neither one wanted to face the wrath of that woman, especially not for fighting in the village.

"Can we go somewhere else?" asked Izumo.

"Hai. Lets go to my place." Kakashi said. The four of them walked to Kakashi's apartment and went in. Genma and Izumo were sat on the couch while Kakashi and Asuma stood with their arms crossed staring down at them. Genma and Izumo felt like little kids getting scolded by their parents.

"Well?" Asuma prompted.

"We caught Kotetsu and Raidou...in bed together." Izumo said.

"What? When?" asked Kakashi.

"A little while ago actually." Genma answered.

"Oh ouch." Asuma said.

"That would explain why you were fighting with them. So what are you going to do now?" asked Kakashi.

"Izumo and Saara are going to move back in with me and Jesshika for now." Genma told him.

"Speaking of. Didn't you hear them screaming for you to stop? They were crying hysterically out there!" yelled Asuma. Genma and Izumo hung their heads down.

"We shouldn't have done that." Izumo said. Genma nodded.

"At least not in front of them. Where are they now?" he asked.

"They are with Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba at Neji's." Kakashi said.

"We should go get them and take them home." Izumo said.

"Where were you going when you got in the fight anyway?" Asuma asked curiously.

"We were going home...ah to Kotetsu's to get some of our stuff." Izumo said.

"I think its best if we go to get your stuff and you and Genma wait here." Asuma said.

"Asuma you get the girls and take them to get some stuff." Kakashi said.

"On it." Asuma said as he left the apartment. Genma, Izumo and Kakashi waited for Asuma to show up with the girls.

Asuma walked through the village until he came upon the Hyuuga compound. He walked through the gate and knocked on the door. A young teen girl answered the door.

"Yes?" she said.

"Are Jesshika Shiranui and Saara Kamizuki here?" Asuma asked.

"Yes they are. Please come in." the girl said. A voice was heard behind her.

"Hanabi, who is it?" the voice asked.

"It's Asuma-sensei, Hinata." Hanabi answered.

"Asuma-sensei? Is there something I can help you with?" asked Hinata as she came into view.

"I'm here to get Saara and Jesshika." Asuma said.

"Follow me. They are with Neji-kun and the others." Hinata said. She walked off down a small hallway to the end. Knocking lightly on the door she waited for an answer.

"Yes?" a voice from inside said.

"Neji it's Hinata. Asuma-sensei is here." Hinata said.

"Come in." Neji replied. Hinata nodded to Asuma and opened Neji's door, allowing Asuma to enter first. When he walked in he saw Jesshika and Saara sitting on the bed between Naruto and Kiba. They had their arms around the girls while Saara and Jesshika laid their heads on their shoulders, their eyes closed. Everyone looked up when Asuma walked in.

"I'm here to get the girls." Asuma said. Saara and Jesshika slowly stood up.

"We're ready to go. Thanks, guys." Jesshika said.

"Yeah thanks." Saara said before leaving with Asuma. Everyone looked on as the trio left.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto.

"No idea dude." Kiba replied.

"Doesn't matter anyway. You wouldn't understand it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto responded. Sasuke and Neji chuckled lightly at Naruto's antics.

"Now that that's over with lets get back to important things. I'm still hungry." Kiba said while holding his growling stomach. Neji, Naruto and Sasuke threw pillows at the dog lover causing him to laugh.

Asuma led the girls through the village towards their homes. Saara and Jesshika looked puzzled when Asuma began to head up to Kotetsu's house.

"Umm Asuma? Why are we stopping here?" asked Jesshika.

"Asuma I don't want to go in there." Saara stated as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"You need to get some stuff for you and Izumo. Just get enough for a few days, alright?" Asuma said. Saara did not move at all. Jesshika walked up to her and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Lets just get this over with, ne?" she said. Saara looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I guess." she said. Asuma, Jesshika and Saara quickly went into the house and began to pack some things. Saara packed a bag full of Izumo's things while Jesshika packed up some stuff for Saara. Asuma stood by and watched them. Once they both had a duffle bag full they brought them to the hall and set them down.

"Are you all done?" asked Asuma. Saara and Jesshika nodded.

"We're all set." Saara said.

"Okay lets go then." Asuma said. He bent down picking up both duffle bags and threw them over his shoulder. Taking one last look around, Saara led them out of the house and out onto the street.

"Aren't you going to lock up?" asked Asuma.

"No. It's not my problem anymore." Saara said before she and Jesshika walked away. Asuma watched them stunned for a few moments before he ran to catch up to them.

"Just a minute!" he yelled when he caught up to them. They stopped to look at him.

"What?" asked Jesshika.

"Your brothers are at Kakashi's." Asuma stated looking at Jesshika. Saara and Jesshika followed after him, eager to get to their brothers' sides.

When they got there they found Genma and Izumo sitting on the couch together not saying anything. Kakashi was sitting in a chair opposite them, reading the newest addition of Make Out Tactics.

"Genma?" Jesshika said.

"Izumo?" Saara said. Genma and Izumo looked up at the sound of their sisters voices.

"We're so sorry." they said before they began to cry. Saara and Jesshika dropped onto their knees in front of them, pulling them into a hug.

"Shh...It's alright." Saara said.

"Don't cry Gennie. Please don't cry." Jesshika pleaded softly. Saara and Jesshika reached up and gently wiped their tears away.

"Why don't we go home?" suggested Saara after Genma and Izumo stopped crying. They nodded.

"Alright." said Izumo. He and Genma stood up pulling Saara and Jesshika to their feet as well. Asuma followed them as they went to the door.

"I'll be leaving as well so why don't I walk with you?" he said.

"Fine with us." Jesshika replied. With a small wave to Kakashi, Jesshika and Saara herded their brothers out the door into the cool night air. Asuma walked with them until they got to their home. When they went up on to the porch Asuma stayed on the street.

"You want to come in Asuma-sensei?" asked Saara. He shook his head.

"No thanks. I should get home to Kurenai." he said.

"Okay. See you later then." Saara said. Asuma turned to walk away as Genma, Izumo and Saara disappeared inside when he heard a shout behind him.

"Sensei wait!" Jesshika yelled. Asuma turned just in time to catch the brown haired kunoichi as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you, Sensei." she said. Asuma blushed a little and patted her on the head.

"Don't mention it kiddo." he said as she released him. Smiling, she stepped back and gave a small wave before running up the steps and into the house. Asuma shook his head and walked off.

Jesshika walked into the kitchen where the others were waiting. Saara had just set a kettle of water on to boil for tea. She gave Jesshika a knowing look and she nodded. Jesshika crossed the room to the cupboards and began to pull down mixing bowls and many different utensils. Genma and Izumo watched them as they began to mix, stir and bake all kinds of things. Soon the whistle on the kettle went off and Jesshika grabbed it off the stove before pouring a cup of tea for the guys. She smiled as they thanked her and returned to her work helping Saara.

"What on earth are you two making?" asked Izumo in disbelief.

"Comfort food." Saara and Jesshika replied without turning around.

"Comfort food?" asked Genma. A myriad of different scents began wafting throughout the house making everyone's stomachs growl. A little while later, Saara and Jesshika pulled out various goodies and put them on the counter to cool. Once everything was finished, Saara reached into the freezer and pulled out a big tub of death by chocolate ice cream and set it on the counter. Then she opened the fridge pulling out chocolate and strawberry syrup and whipped cream. Jesshika walked into the pantry to get cherries, strawberries and nuts. After everything was gathered, Saara and Jesshika got out a huge mixing bowl and dumped the entire tub of ice cream into it. They proceeded to add everything they gathered until it was one huge ice cream sundae. Saara reached into a drawer and pulled out four spoons and stuck them in the ice cream.

"All done!" she exclaimed. They began to carry over all the food they had made and placed it on the table. There were plates of brownies, chocolate chip cookies, cheesecake with chocolate sauce, and ten boxes of pocky. Once that was all on the table, Jesshika carried over the huge bowl of ice cream and set it in the middle of the table so they could all reach it. Genma and Izumo just stared at them.

"How in the world did you make all this so fast?" asked Izumo.

"We're women. It comes naturally." Saara stated simply.

"Plus we've had lots of practice." Jesshika added as she and Saara sat down at the table with them. Genma and Izumo just stared at them while they both grabbed a spoon. They noticed neither of their brothers made a move to start eating.

"Well dig in!" Jesshika and Saara said in unison. Genma and Izumo both laughed before grabbing a spoon and taking a bite of the enormous sundae.

"This is good!" Genma exclaimed taking another bite. Izumo had a brownie half sticking out of his mouth so he merely nodded his agreement. Saara and Jesshika smiled at them before grabbing more treats to eat.

After they had eaten more than they should, they decided to go sit in the living room as none of them were tired. All four of them helped to put the left overs away and the dirty dishes in the sink. All of the cookies, most of the brownies and every last drop of the ice cream sundae had been eaten. There was one slice of cheesecake left along with half a box of pocky. Once that was done, they all went into the living room and plopped onto the couch with a groan. The girls were sitting in the middle with Izumo next to Saara and Genma next to Jesshika. Genma laughed and patted his stomach.

"I've never eaten that much sweet stuff in my life." he said with a loud burp. Jesshika laughed at her brother and poked him in the belly.

"Looks like you are gonna have to put in extra training to get rid of it tomorrow." she said.

"That's for sure." laughed Izumo. Saara and Jesshika both laughed when Genma stuck out his tongue at Izumo.

"You've got a belly on you too you know, dear brother." Saara said while poking his belly as well. Izumo blushed and looked away until Genma started laughing.

"Oh shut up." Izumo said with a small chuckle. The laughter died down and the mood turned somber.

"I just can't believe Raidou and Kotetsu would do that to us." Genma said quietly.

"That was really low of them. I mean, if they didn't want to be with us they should've just said so." Izumo commented. Saara and Jesshika said nothing as their brothers talked about what had happened.

"It would've hurt like hell but I wouldn't have made Raidou stay if he didn't want to." Genma stated.

"You're right. You can't force someone to love you if they really don't." Izumo said softly. The room fell into silence once more as everyone sat lost in their own thoughts. Soon the silence became overwhelming so Jesshika got up off the couch and crossed the room to where the radio was located. She turned it on and began to search for a station to listen to. Once she located a classic rock station she turned it up a little and sat back down on the couch. A song they didn't know that well had just ended and a new one began. To their surprise the song You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi came on. Saara rocketed up off the couch to turn the song off but Izumo stopped her.

"Leave it, Nee-chan. It's fine." he said. Saara looked at him and Genma uncertainly.

"Saara-chan really, its alright." Genma said. Reluctantly Saara went to sit back down. Once the song was finished another song they knew came on. It was Dust In The Wind by Kansas. This time no one moved to shut it off. Saara and Jesshika laid their heads against their brothers' shoulders and they began to sing softly in unison:

"_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone. All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity. Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind. Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea. All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see. Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind..._"_ "[Now] Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky. It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy. Dust in the wind, all we are is dust in the wind, Dust in the wind, everything is dust in the wind._"

They sang together growing softer and softer as the song went on. They looked up at their brothers to see they had fallen fast asleep. Laying their heads back down they continued to sing until they too, had fallen asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning Saara and Jesshika woke up to the sound of the shower running. Looking around they noticed they had been covered up with an oversize thin blanket. They sat up and stretched their legs out in front of them.

"Bout time you got up." remarked Genma as he walked by.

"Nii-kun, what time is it?" asked Jesshika with a yawn.

"Almost five in the morning." Genma answered. Saara and Jesshika both groaned.

"You better have coffee..." Saara trailed off. Genma started laughing.

"Just made it fresh." he said before heading upstairs. Saara and Jesshika just stared at each other.

"Seriously who the hell gets up this early?" Jesshika whined.

"And be that happy about it too?" Saara added. Izumo came downstairs with Genma behind him.

"Ohayo Nee-chan, Jessie-chan." he said with a smile.

"Ohayo." Saara and Jesshika replied with a yawn.

"You about ready, Izumo?" asked Genma.

"Just about." Izumo said. Jesshika raised a brow at them.

"Where are you going this early?" she asked them. Genma bent down and kissed her on the head.

"I have to do some things for Tsunade." he said.

"Where are you going then?" Saara asked her brother. Izumo looked at Genma and shook his head.

"I have guard duty at the gate, Saara. I have it almost everyday." said Izumo as he kissed his sister on the head as well.

"Do you always leave this early?" asked Jesshika.

"Yes, sometimes a little earlier. You want to come with us?" Genma answered.

"Abso-friggen-lutely no way!" Jesshika muttered as she dove back under the blanket.

"Shit no!" Saara yelped as she too dove under the blanket. Genma and Izumo laughed at them.

"Alright you don't have to come but we have to go." Izumo said. Jesshika and Saara peeked out of the blanket at them as they walked to the door. After Izumo and Genma put their shoes on, they turned back to the girls.

"Behave yourselves today, will ya?" Genma asked.

"Yeah yeah we will!" Saara and Jesshika said in unison. Genma turned to look at Izumo.

"Somehow I don't believe them." he said.

"Me neither." Izumo said.

"That's not fair!" Saara shouted out from under the blanket.

"We can so behave!" Jesshika added.

"Oh? Prove it then." said Izumo.

"We will take you to the club tonight if you don't get in trouble with Ibiki today." Genma said. Jesshika and Saara popped their head out from under the blanket.

"It's a deal!" they yelled. Genma and Izumo nodded their agreement and quickly left the house.

"Now what?" Jesshika asked.

"Coffee." said Saara.

"Right." replied Jesshika. They got up off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen. After getting their coffee they leaned against the counter and drank it. Once they were done they washed the dishes and put them away.

"Jumping in the shower!" Jesshika yelled as she ran up the stairs. Saara went into the living room and folded the blanket, putting it away while she waited for her turn. Twenty minutes later Jesshika flew down the stairs, her hair covered with a towel.

"All yours." she said as she passed Saara.

"Thanks." Saara said. She went to the hall and grabbed her duffle bag before heading upstairs.

"Just leave your bag in my room like usual." Jesshika yelled after her.

"OKAY!" Saara yelled back. Jesshika went to the fridge to find something to eat.

When she remembered all the food that they had eaten the night before she decided to just skip breakfast for today. Saara came back fifteen minutes later fully dressed and drying her hair.

"You eat?" she asked. Jesshika shook her head.

"Not after all that food we ate last night." she said.

"True. I'm not going to eat either." Saara said. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that at five-thirty in the damn morning?" Jesshika asked. Saara shrugged. Jesshika shook her head and they both went to answer the door.

When they opened it they were surprised to see Yamato and Kerii on their doorstep.

"Yamato-sensei?" they said.

"Morning girls. We have training this morning and you two will be on time for once." Yamato said.

"Huh? But we always show up for training!" Saara said.

"Two hours late." muttered Kerii under her breath. The girls heard her and gave her their best glare.

"Lets go." Yamato said. He reached in, grabbing the two girls by the hands and yanked them out of the house.

"Sensei!" they yelped. Kerii waited until he had taken them off the porch before shutting the door behind them. Yamato took them to training ground three.

"So what are we doing this time?" asked Jesshika bored.

"We are going to work on your skills." Yamato said. Saara's eyes lit up.

"You gonna show us some new paper bombs?" she asked excitedly.

"NO! Ahem...no. Not this time." Yamato stated.

"Awww...so not fair." Saara said dejectedly.

"Just listen." Kerii said with a sigh.

"We are going to spar. Saara and Jesshika against me and Kerii." Yamato said.

"Why can't Saara and I spar against each other?" Jesshika demanded.

"Remember what happened last time I agreed to let you two spar together?" asked Yamato.

"You guys almost wiped out the Forest of Death!" Kerii reminded them.

"It was only a small paper bomb." Saara mumbled looking away.

"It wasn't just the bomb Saara! It was also Jesshika flooding everything to put out the fires you started." Yamato exclaimed.

"It's not like we meant to do that you know." Jesshika stated. Yamato looked back and forth between the two kunoichi. He shook his head as he grabbed the bridge of his nose to ward off the on-coming headache.

"Just get ready to spar." he said with a sigh.

"But you never said who we were sparring against." Kerii informed their sensei. Yamato raised a brow at her.

"Saara you're against Kerii and Jesshika you're with me." he said.

"When do we start?" asked Saara.

"Whenever you're ready." Yamato replied taking a defensive stance.

Saara and Jesshika looked at each other and grinned. They took off running full speed towards Yamato and Kerii. Just as they reached them Saara and Jesshika leapt into the air. They did a front flip over Kerii and Yamato's heads. Before they could turn around, Saara and Jesshika aimed a double leg sweep which Yamato and Kerii easily avoided. Rolling to their feet, Jesshika and Saara did a handspring away from them. Kerii let out a yell directing their attention to her. She whipped out a series of kunai and began throwing them. Jesshika and Saara twisted, turned, leapt and ducked away from the kunai. Almost too late they realized Kerii was trying to force them towards Yamato. Just as they noticed what was happening, Yamato performed a few hand signs.

"Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison jutsu!" he yelled. The ground began to shake and a big cloud of dust swept over the ground as the prison rose up. Jesshika and Saara were engulfed in the dust making it hard to see them. When the dust finally cleared, Saara and Jesshika were standing on top of the wooden structure. Yamato looked up at them with a smirk.

"Thought for sure that'd get you." he said. Saara and Jesshika just laughed before jumping down. Yamato released the jutsu and the wooden prison returned to the earth.

Wasting no time, Saara and Jesshika dashed towards Yamato and Kerii, their fists raised. Kerii ducked out of the way of Saara's fist while Yamato leapt over Jesshika's head. He quickly turned to do a roundhouse which Jesshika evaded with no problems. Saara kept leaping around the grounds as Kerii lobbed as many kunai and shuriken at her as possible. She kept throwing them never letting up. Finally Jesshika and Saara were back to back facing Kerii and Yamato. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other before pulling out kunai and running towards Kerii and Yamato. Kerii and Yamato did a front kick when they got close enough. To their surprise Jesshika and Saara disappeared with a poof.

"Dammit they did it again!" Yamato yelled.

"Figures. Shadow clones." Kerii stated amused. Yamato growled in frustration and turned on Kerii.

"Just go home. You're dismissed for now." he said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kerii with concern for her team mates.

"I am going to find those two and drag their asses back here." Yamato said. Kerii chuckled softly as she watched her sensei run off in search of Saara and Jesshika. Shaking her head, she grabbed her pack and left for home.

Yamato ran through the village searching for Saara and Jesshika. The first place he went to was Ichiraku's but they weren't there. Then he decided to find Naruto and Kiba. If anyone might know where those two girls were it would be them. Yamato found Naruto and Kiba cleaning up a large mess with Iruka standing guard.

"Iruka I need to talk to those two for a minute." Yamato said as he came up to the chuunin academy teacher.

"Please go ahead." Iruka said. Yamato walked up to Naruto and Kiba.

"What did you two do now?" he asked.

"It wasn't our fault! It was Akamaru!" said Kiba.

"We've been trying to catch him to give him a bath but he keeps running away." Naruto explained. Yamato laughed.

"Next time try taking him swimming." he said. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and groaned. Yamato laughed even harder.

"Did you need something Sensei?" asked Kiba.

"Have either of you seen Saara and Jesshika?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah they ran by here earlier laughing about something." Naruto said.

"Which way did they go?" asked Yamato.

"That way towards training ground seven." Kiba said. Yamato thanked them and headed towards training ground seven. He didn't see anyone when he got there but he could sense three different chakra nearby.

Following the strongest one he stopped near a giant pine tree. Looking up he could see Kakashi lounging on one of the lower branches reading his Make Out Tactics.

"Oi Kakashi!" Yamato yelled up to him. Kakashi looked down at him briefly before returning to his book.

"Hmm?" he said.

"Have you seen Saara or Jesshika?" Yamato asked. Without looking away, Kakashi pointed to the branch above him. Sitting there was Jesshika.

"Jesshika Shiranui you and Saara are in big trouble!" Yamato said.

"Hey Sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Jesshika.

"Never mind that. Where is the other chaos twin?" Yamato wanted to know. Jesshika lazily pointed to the branch above her as Kakashi had done. Yamato looked up to see Saara sitting on a branch just like the other two.

"Hi Yamato-sensei!" Saara said with a cheerful smile.

"What are you two doing up there?" Yamato demanded.

"Reading." Saara and Jesshika said in unison.

"Reading? What on earth are you two reading?" asked Yamato in disbelief. Saara and Jesshika dropped down to the branch Kakashi was sitting on and sat next to him. They held out the books they were reading so Yamato could see them.

"You're reading Make Out Paradise? Where the hell did you get those?" Yamato yelped. Jesshika and Saara went back to reading their books and simply pointed to Kakashi.

"He's letting us borrow them." they said.

"Kakashi-senpai! How could you allow them to read that...that...book?" Yamato exclaimed. Kakashi closed his book and put it back in his pouch.

"They are both eighteen Yamato. They can legally read it if they want to." Kakashi stated.

"I know how old they are!" Yamato said getting angry. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other before looking back at the two men.

"Uh oh looks like its lecture time." said Jesshika.

"Yup, we better leave before it gets too bad." Saara said. They disappeared in a poof of smoke unnoticed by the shinobi on the ground. Kakashi simply listened to the younger man rant about responsibilities as teachers and not corrupting innocent people with perverted novels. When Kakashi looked over to where the girls had been sitting he found both copies of his book sitting on the branch with a note saying "thank you."

Saara and Jesshika appeared a little while later near the hokage tower.

"Think he's figured out we're gone again?" asked Jesshika as she sat in the shade in front of the tower.

"Probably. I hope he doesn't tell Ibiki though." Saara replied sitting down next to her best friend. Jesshika looked over at her and gasped.

"Shit! I forgot we weren't supposed to get in trouble today! We soo can't lose that bet." she yelled.

"What bet?" a voice asked from behind. The girls jumped to their feet and whirled around.

"Lady Tsunade!" they yelped. Tsunade looked at both girls with a small smirk.

"I overheard you two talking about a bet." she said.

"We made a bet with Gennie and Imo-san this morning." Saara began to explain.

"If we didn't get in trouble with Ibiki today they would take us to the club tonight." Jesshika finished. Both girls grew quiet and looked down.

"What's wrong girls?" asked Tsunade noticing the change in their demeanor. Saara and Jesshika looked back at her.

"We need to win this bet. We just have to." Jesshika said quietly.

"Genma and Imo-san caught Raidou and Kotetsu in bed together last night." Saara said.

"That would explain it." Shizune said as she came upon them.

"Explain what?" Jesshika asked curiously.

"Genma isn't acting like himself today." Shizune answered.

"And it also explains why Izumo requested to work guard duty with Hayate." Tsunade said.

"Even more reason we have got to win." stated Saara. Jesshika looked at her.

"But how? No matter what we do we always seem to get in trouble." she said.

"That's true." Saara replied.

"What if we get Naru-chan and Kiba-kun to help?" suggested Jesshika. Tsunade and Shizune blanched at the idea.

"That's probably not a good idea." Shizune commented.

"Why not?" the girls asked in unison.

"The two of you together is a handful. Naruto and Kiba added in is just asking for Ibiki to get involved." Tsunade said.

"Then what can we do?" asked Jesshika.

"Don't worry. We'll help you." Tsunade answered.

"You will? But...why?" asked Saara.

"I don't like my ninja being upset. It affects their work." Tsunade stated.

"Do you have any ideas?" asked Shizune.

"Hai. I am going to assign two rookies from your year to make sure you stay out of trouble." Tsunade said.

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Shizune.

"It can't be Naruto or Kiba. Shikamaru would thinks it's troublesome and Shino wouldn't bother to stop us." Jesshika mused.

"Hinata would probably pass out and Lee would just yell about the power of youth." added Saara. Both girls visibly shuddered at the thought.

"What about Choji, Ino, or Tenten?" asked Shizune.

"Too busy eating, too busy chasing guys, and too busy cleaning her weapons." Jesshika and Saara listed off.

"How about Sakura and Sai?" Shizune tried.

"NO!" Jesshika, Saara and Tsunade shouted. Shizune sweat dropped.

"Why not?" she asked puzzled.

"Leaving Sakura alone with these two is just asking for trouble." Tsunade said.

"What about Sai?' Shizune wondered.

"They would just convince him to join them." Tsunade sighed.

"Then who's left?" asked Jesshika.

"Let me see. That would leave...Sasuke and Neji." Shizune said. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other.

"Sasuke and Neji?" they said in unison.

"Yes those two always complete their missions without fail. They are perfect for you." Tsunade said.

"How will you get them to help though?" Saara wondered aloud.

"You just leave that to me. Shizune bring Sasuke and Neji to my office. Inform them they have a mission. Don't say anything else." Tsunade instructed.

"At once mi'lady." Shizune said. She bowed and took off in search of the ninja.

"You two come with me." Tsunade said. Jesshika and Saara nodded before following Tsunade back into the tower.

Meanwhile Shizune headed for Ichiraku's. She knew Naruto would be there and he would know where Sasuke was. To her surprise Sasuke and Naruto were both there.

"Sasuke will you come with me please?" she asked. Sasuke and Naruto looked up at her.

"What is it Shizune?' asked Sasuke.

"Lady Tsunade sent me to get you and Neji." Shizune replied.

"Neji is at training ground three." Naruto commented. Sasuke stood up and paid for his meal.

"Well lets go get him then." he said. He leaned down and gave Naruto a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later." he said.

"Okay." Naruto replied before turning back to his ramen. Shizune and Sasuke went to the training ground Naruto had told them they would be able to find Neji. Sure enough, Neji was practicing his Kaiten while Tenten threw kunai and shuriken at him.

"Wait here." Sasuke told Shizune. He disappeared without waiting for an answer. He appeared again a moment later next to Tenten on a nearby branch.

"Tenten stop for a minute." he said. Tenten yelped but stopped throwing her weapons. Once the last of them fell to the ground he yelled to Shizune.

"It's safe now." he yelled. Shizune nodded and walked up to Neji, who had stilled his movements the moment Tenten's weapons stopped coming. Tenten and Sasuke jumped to the ground landing next to Neji.

"Is there something I can do for you?" asked Neji.

"Tsunade has a mission for you and Sasuke." Shizune told them.

"A mission?" Neji asked.

"Hai. Lets go see what it is already." Sasuke said impatiently. Neji glanced at him quickly before turning to Tenten.

"I am sorry but I have to go." he said. Tenten smiled at him.

"No problem." she said as she went to pick up her weapons that lay scattered over the ground. Shizune left to go back to the tower, Sasuke and Neji following behind. Soon they were back at the tower and Shizune led them up to the office where Tsunade was waiting for them.

"I brought them as requested." Shizune announced.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Tsunade said. Shizune bowed and hurried out of the room.

"Shizune informed us we have a mission." Neji stated.

"Yes this is an A-rank mission." Tsunade confirmed.

"An A-rank?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"You two are the only ones that can complete this mission." Tsunade said. She moved her hands to her mouth, covering her smirk.

"What does the mission entail?" Neji wanted to know.

"You and Sasuke are to be...escorts...for two ninja for the remainder of the day. I don't care what it takes don't let them get into any trouble. Keep them away from Ibiki. Is that understood?" Tsunade asked.

"Who are these ninja we have to watch?" asked Sasuke. Tsunade looked over at a small door in the corner of the room.

"Come in girls." she said. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Girls?" they said in unison. Their attention turned to the door when it opened, revealing Saara and Jesshika. They quickly went to Tsunade's side.

"You two? We have to watch you two?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Hai." they said.

"Lady Tsunade why are we being assigned to watch them?" asked Neji.

"The reason doesn't matter. Just follow the parameters of your mission. Report back here at six tonight. Don't be late." Tsunade said as she tossed a scroll to Neji.

"Yes ma'am." Neji and Sasuke replied. She dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Sasuke looked back and forth between the two girls as they left the office.

"Why couldn't we have been given an easier mission?" he muttered as he and Neji followed them out. Once outside the tower Jesshika and Saara turned to Sasuke and Neji.

"We're hungry." Saara said.

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Sasuke.

"Take us to get ramen?" Jesshika suggested.

"As you wish." Neji replied. Jesshika and Saara hugged them and took off running to Ichiraku's. Sasuke and Neji stared dumbfounded after them until they realized they were gone.

"Wait for us!" yelled Neji.

"Kuso!" Sasuke cursed. They both ran as fast as they could to catch them.

By the time they caught up Saara and Jesshika were already seated at the counter. Sasuke grabbed them both by the arms.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" he hissed turning them to face him. Neji put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Sasuke." Neji said. Sasuke looked at Neji before releasing the two girls and sitting down next to Saara. Neji sat next to Jesshika.

"Sorry Sasuke. We were just hungry." Saara apologized. Sasuke sighed at the sorrowful looks he was getting from the girls.

"It's okay. Just don't run off again." he said.

"Indeed. You two are our mission. You must not leave our sides." Neji added.

"We won't do it again." Saara and Jesshika promised.

"Good. Now lets eat." Sasuke said. Teuchi came out with Ayame to take their orders.

"What'll it be today?" asked Teuchi.

"Miso ramen with barbeque pork and an egg on top please." Saara said.

"Miso ramen with barbeque chicken and an egg on top for me, please." Jesshika ordered.

"Miso ramen with shrimp and tomatoes." Sasuke told him.

"What about you Neji?" asked Ayame.

"Miso ramen with beef." Neji replied.

"It'll be a few minutes." Teuchi said as he turned away. Sasuke and Neji turned their attention to the girls.

"What?" Jesshika and Saara asked when they noticed they were being watched.

"Why do we have to keep you two out of trouble?" asked Neji.

"We made a bet with out brothers that if we could stay out of trouble today they would take us to the club tonight." Jesshika explained.

"We can't get busted by Ibiki at all." Saara added.

"But why is Tsunade helping you?" asked Sasuke. Saara and Jesshika's expressions turned sad and they dropped their gazes to the floor. Neji and Sasuke looked shocked for a moment.

"Did...we say something wrong?" asked Neji as he reached out to cover Jesshika's hand with his own.

"Tell us what's wrong." Sasuke said softly taking Saara's hand into his.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong." Saara told them quietly.

"It's personal. Family stuff you know?" Jesshika said with a small laugh.

Soon Teuchi came back with their orders and placed them in front of them. The girls looked up at him with a half hearted smile.

"Thanks, Teuchi." they said before picking up their chopsticks. Neji and Sasuke watched them in confusion before picking up their chopsticks as well.

"Itadakimasu!" Saara and Jesshika said as they broke apart their chopsticks and began to eat. Sasuke and Neji soon began to eat as well. Soon they were finished eating. Saara and Jesshika stood up and began to pull out their money pouches. Neji put his hand up.

"We'll pay for it." he said.

"Thank you." Jesshika said.

"We'll wait for you outside." Saara said.

"Okay." Sasuke said. Saara and Jesshika left the ramen stand and waited for the guys to join them.

"Saara? Jesshika?" they heard someone say. They looked up and saw Raidou and Kotetsu walking towards them. Jesshika and Saara walked away from the stand to meet them halfway.

"What do you want?" Jesshika asked.

"Aww don't be like that, Jessie-chan." Raidou said.

"Like what? You're the ones that betrayed our brothers!" Saara said angrily.

"We just want to talk to you. That's all." Kotetsu said.

"We never meant to hurt them. You have to believe us." Raidou said.

"If you didn't mean to hurt them you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Jesshika said coldly.

"Look, can you just tell them we're sorry?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yeah, no hard feelings, ya know?" Raidou said.

"No hard feelings? NO HARD FEELINGS?" Saara yelled.

"Go away. Don't come near us again!" Jesshika stated icily before she and Saara turned to walk away. Raidou and Kotetsu lashed out and grabbed them by the arms.

"Come on. Wait will ya?" Kotetsu said. Without saying a word to them, Saara and Jesshika turned around and slapped them hard across the face.

Sasuke and Neji walked out just as the two girls slapped the older ninja.

"Shit!' Sasuke said as he and Neji ran up to them. Raidou and Kotetsu were holding their cheeks as Sasuke and Neji grabbed the girls.

"Lets get out of here." Neji said quickly as they led the girls away. They led them into to training ground three to cool off.

"What the hell do you think you were doing back there?" Sasuke demanded. The girls said nothing. Sasuke and Neji walked up to them.

"Are you going to answer us?" Neji asked. Jesshika and Saara began to cry and pushed the guys away from them as hard as they could, knocking them onto their asses. Before Neji or Sasuke could comprehend what just happened the two girls ran away.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 2! Let me know what ya think, k? Read and Review please! Any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	4. Chapter 3

Saara and Jesshika kept running until they reached the Memorial Stone. Once there they collapsed to the ground, out of breath and continuing to cry. Unbeknownst to them, a certain silver-haired ninja was reading in the tree just above them.

"_I wonder what is wrong with them?_" Kakashi thought to himself when he heard them. Suppressing his chakra so he was not noticed, he dropped to a branch closer to them. He watched as they sat in the shade of the tree below him and cried harder. Kakashi dropped out of the tree and landed softly next to them.

"Saara? Jesshika?" he said quietly so as not to startle them. He was taken aback when they looked up at him. Kakashi could see the pain in their eyes. He knelt down in front of them as they watched him.

"Sensei!" they cried before grabbing onto him and holding tight as if he was a lifeline. The older nin wrapped his arms around them and pulled them tight against him.

"Girls what is going on?" Kakashi asked after a few minutes. The girls pulled away to look at him.

"Rai-kaa-san and Tettie-san threw everything away." Saara said.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked softly.

"They cheated on Gennie and Izumo with each other." Jesshika said.

"I know," Kakashi said softly.

"They destroyed our family we worked so hard to build!" Saara yelled angrily, tears beginning to spill again.

"If the love isn't there it would have crumbled eventually. It would have been worse." Kakashi said gently.

"But..." Jesshika trailed off. Kakashi shook his head.

"Your brothers deserve someone who will love them no matter what." he said. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other.

"Guess so." they said.

"But it still doesn't make what they did right. They betrayed us!" Jesshika said.

"What are we supposed to do now? Our family is broken." Saara asked sadly.

"Love them. You both still have your brothers and you have each other." Kakashi said softly. Before they could say anything, they sensed Genma and Izumo's chakra approaching. The girls looked at Kakashi in horror.

"We can't let them find us!" they said. Kakashi stood up and pulled the girls to their feet. Wrapping an arm around both of them, he lifted his hand to his face and they disappeared in a poof of smoke. When Genma and Izumo got to the stone, they stopped to look around.

"I could have sworn I sensed our sisters here." Izumo said.

"Yeah me too." Genma agreed. Shrugging they left and went back towards the tower. Kakashi and the girls appeared near training ground seven.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Saara said.

"Where the hell have you two been?" an angry voice said from behind them.

"Oh no..." Jesshika trailed off. Kakashi looked at the two girls in confusion. He turned around to see Neji and a very pissed off Sasuke walking up to them. Sasuke walked up to Saara and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to him. Neji took Jesshika by the hand and led her away towards Sasuke.

"We have been running all over the village looking for you two!" Sasuke yelled.

"We're sorry! We just... needed to be alone." Saara said looking away.

"Why? What is going on? What aren't you telling us?" Neji asked.

"We told you it's a family matter. It doesn't concern you!" Jesshika replied yanking away from Neji. Saara pulled away from Sasuke and the two girls went back to Kakashi. Neji and Sasuke followed them but Kakashi stepped in between them.

"Why have you been looking for them?" Kakashi asked.

"We were assigned to escort them and keep them out of trouble today." Neji stated.

"They are hiding something and we need to know what it is." Sasuke said. Kakashi stepped forward leading the two younger ninja away from the girls.

"Look, they are having a rough time right now. If your mission is to just keep them out of trouble just do it." Kakashi said.

"But if they tell us what's going on we'll be able to prevent the trouble." Neji said. Sasuke nodded.

"That's right." he said. Kakashi shook his head.

"What is going on with them has nothing to do with your mission. So just leave it." he said firmly. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other.

"Alright. We won't bring it up again unless they do." Neji stated. Kakashi nodded.

"Good." he said. Kakashi walked back to the girls.

"Don't worry about it. It will work out soon enough." he said. Sasuke and Neji looked at Kakashi curiously but said nothing. Saara and Jesshika peered at them from behind Kakashi.

"Are you still mad?" Saara wanted to know.

"No. We aren't mad." Sasuke said holding his arms open. Neji did the same. The girls looked at Kakashi before darting into their arms.

"We're friends. We just want to make sure you're both alright." Neji said. Seeing that everything was going to be fine, Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Later that night just before six the four teens headed to hokage tower. Shizune let them in as soon as she saw them.

"I see you're on time." Tsunade said.

"Yes ma'am." Neji replied.

"How'd it go?" Tsunade asked.

"Very well. Not one problem at all." Sasuke said.

"Good, then I will consider your mission a success." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Neji and Sasuke replied. Just then there was a knock on the office door.

"Enter!" Tsunade commanded. The door opened and in walked Ibiki.

"Ibiki-sensei?" Jesshika and Saara said. Ibiki nodded to them.

"You're here? I was just coming to check up on you two." Ibiki said to the girls.

"Check up on us? Why?" asked Saara.

"The village was awfully quiet today and I knew you weren't on a misson. Figured you might be sick or something." Ibiki retorted.

"Bite me." Jesshika muttered under her breath, which earned her an elbow in the ribs from Sasuke.

"Oof!" Jesshika said.

"Behave!" Sasuke hissed. Saara laughed when Ibiki raised a brow at the pair who suddenly looked away blushing. Neji shook his head.

"Are we free to go then?" he asked turning back to Tsunade.

"In just a moment. Ibiki, I take it you had no problems with the girls today?" Tsunade asked.

"Surprisingly no. Although most of our ANBU were on edge because it was so quiet." Ibiki replied with a smirk. Tsunade nodded.

"I guess they can't relax unless those two cause some kind of chaos around the village." she said.

"I've never seen them so jumpy." Ibiki agreed.

"Alright. Neji, you and Sasuke have one final part to this mission." Tsunade said turning her attention to them.

"What is it, Lady Tsunade?" asked Sasuke.

"Take them to their brothers. Do not mention this mission to them at all. Understood?" Tsunade said.

"Hai at once." Neji stated. The four teens bowed and were dismissed with a wave of the hand. They walked out of the tower and headed off towards the girls' homes. When they got to Kotetsu's place Sasuke and Neji looked confused when Saara kept walking.

"Saara? Aren't you going home?" asked Neji. Saara glanced back over her shoulder with a sad expression on her face. It caught Neji and Sasuke off guard.

"I...don't live there anymore." Saara told them quietly. Jesshika put a comforting arm around her best friend and continued to walk to her own home. Neji and Sasuke stared after them before they broke out of their shock and ran after them.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke when they caught up to them. The girls said nothing and continued walking.

"I can see you are hurting. What are you hiding?" Neji asked concerned. Both girls stopped and turned to them. The pain in their eyes was extremely clear.

"Please, just drop it." Jesshika pleaded, tears threatening to spill over.

"Okay but if you need to talk you can come to us." Sasuke said. Saara and Jesshika nodded.

"Thank you." Saara said.

Soon they were at Jesshika's home. Just as they reached the porch the door was yanked open and out came Genma and Izumo.

"There you two are. Where've you been?" asked Genma. Before they could say anything Neji spoke up.

"I apologize Genma-sensei. They have been helping us and we lost track of the time." he said. The four teens held their breath waiting for Genma's response.

"At least you stayed out of trouble anyway." Genma said. They all released the breaths they were holding.

"Wait a minute! How'd you know we didn't get in any trouble?" demanded Saara.

"We ran into Ibiki earlier. He said he hadn't seen or heard from you all day." Izumo said.

"Wanted to make sure you weren't sick or something." Genma added.

"That means we won the bet!" Jesshika yelled excitedly. Saara's eyes lit up.

"You have to take us to the club tonight!" Saara said matter of factly. Genma and Izumo laughed.

"A bet's a bet. Come in and let's get some dinner then we'll go." Izumo stated. Saara and Jesshika began to walk back into the house. They reappeared a few minutes later.

"Want to eat with us?" Jesshika asked.

"You know since we caused you so much trouble today." Saara said lowering her voice.

"We would be honored too." Neji said.

"Come in then." Jesshika said as she and Saara latched onto Neji and Sasuke, pulling them inside the house and shutting the door.

"Imo-san Gennie? Sasuke and Neji are joining us for dinner." Saara said.

"No problem. Dinner is just about done so go wash up, okay?" Genma said.

"Yup. We're gonna change our clothes first. Come on you guys." Jesshika said as she and Saara left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Izumo walked to the doorway and stuck his head out.

"Behave yourselves up there." he said.

"We will, Imo-san!" Saara said through gritted teeth. Genma's voice floated out of the kitchen.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he yelled.

"Gennie-tou-san!" Jesshika yelped while dropping her head so her hair shadowed her eyes. Neji and Sasuke were blushing bright red and could not meet the girls' eyes. Saying nothing, Jesshika and Saara grabbed them and hauled them upstairs as fast as they could. Half an hour later they came back downstairs. Sasuke and Neji had a slight blush on their faces but Genma and Izumo didn't mention it. They quickly sat down at the table upon entering the dining room.

"What's for dinner tonight?" Saara asked.

"It smells good." Jesshika commented.

"Its rice with miso soup, sashimi, simmered vegetables and grilled chicken." Genma replied.

"It sounds delicious." Neji stated. Genma nodded.

"Why don't you two set the table alright?" he asked.

"Okay." Jesshika and Saara said in unison. Before they could stand up, Neji and Sasuke did.

"We'll do it." Sasuke said.

"But...you're our guests." Saara protested.

"It's fine. Just relax." Neji said. Without a word he activated his Byakugan and scanned the cupboards. Nodding once to himself, he looked at Sasuke.

"Everything we need is in those cupboards." he said pointing to the right ones. Sasuke walked over and began to take out what they would need while Neji set the table. It didn't take long for them to finish. Soon everything was ready and they began to eat. They chatted while they ate about the bet the girls had won.

"I think most of the rookies are going to the club tonight too." Sasuke mused.

"Will you join us?" asked Neji.

"We would but we are spending tonight with Gennie and Imo-san." Jesshika said.

"Hey no problem. We can always hook up some other time." Sasuke said.

"Deal." Saara said. The rest of the meal was eaten amongst a lot of laughter and joking around.

After they finished eating, Jesshika and Saara volunteered to do the dishes so Genma and Izumo could get ready to go to the club.

"We'll help you." Neji stated as he and Sasuke began to clear the table.

"Thank you." Jesshika said. They walked into the kitchen where Saara started the water in the sink. Jesshika went over to the counter and turned the small radio on. Saara washed the dishes while Jesshika dried them and put them away. Neji and Sasuke sat on the counter next to them out of the way. Soon a song came on that made Jesshika and Saara stiffen before they began to sing along with it.

"_Spend all your time waiting For that second chance For a break that would make it okay There's always one reason To feel not good enough And it's hard at the end of the day I need some distraction Oh beautiful release Memory seeps from my veins Let me be empty And weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight._" the girls began._  
"In the arms of an angel Fly away from here From this dark cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort there." _they continued to sing as Sasuke and Neji watched mesmerized. _  
"So tired of the straight line And everywhere you turn There's vultures and thieves at your back And the storm keeps on twisting You keep on building the lie That you make up for all that you lack It dont make no difference Escaping one last time It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees._" As they continued to sing Neji and Sasuke could see the pain in their eyes and hear the hurt in their voices._  
"In the arms of an angel Fly away from here From this dark cold hotel room And the endlessness that you fear You are pulled from the wreckage Of your silent reverie You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort there You're in the arms of the angel May you find some comfort here..." _they finished singing before turning away to wipe the tears from their eyes. Neji and Sasuke jumped down off the counter and pulled the girls to them in a comforting embrace.

"We're sorry." Saara and Jesshika said into their shoulders.

"It's okay." Sasuke said as he held Saara close.

"We don't know what's going on but we'll be here if you need us." said Neji stroking Jesshika's hair gently.

"Thank you." Jesshika said.

"Would...would you mind holding us for a little longer?" Saara asked quietly.

"As long as you want us too." Sasuke said. Jesshika and Saara held onto them tighter while they tried to stop crying. Genma and Izumo came into the kitchen just then. Shocked they backed out of the kitchen to give their sisters some privacy. After a little while, Saara and Jesshika pulled away from them.

"We better go see what's keeping those two." Jesshika said. Saara nodded.

"They still have to take us to the club." she added. Sasuke and Neji watched them as they left the kitchen.

"We better go too." Sasuke said.

"I agree." Neji replied. They walked into the living room where the others were waiting.

"You ready to go?" asked Genma when they walked in.

"Hai. Lets go." Jesshika said with a smile. Genma and Izumo stood up and waited for the young ninja to go ahead of them. They waited on the street while Genma locked up.

"We'll see you at the club." Sasuke said.

"Alright. Say hello to Naruto and Tenten for us!" Saara told them.

"We will. Goodnight." Neji said with a small bow before he and Sasuke disappeared. Genma and Izumo looked puzzled.

"Something wrong?" asked Jesshika.

"Is there something we should know?" asked Izumo.

"Like what?" asked Saara confused.

"You and them?" Genma said looking in the direction Neji and Sasuke had gone.

"Huh? What do you...Oh!" Jesshika said blushing as she realized what they meant.

"No we're just friends! Sasuke is with Naruto and Neji's with Tenten." Saara explained a small red tint on her cheeks as well. Genma and Izumo looked at each other before shrugging.

"Oh, well good. Lets uh...go then." Genma said. They walked through the village to where the shinobi-only club was located.

Club Shuriken didn't look very busy yet for a Friday night so they had no problems getting in right away. Instead of going to their usual seats they went to sit in a booth towards the back, away from the others. The music was loud and pumping. The energy coming from the dance floor made it impossible for Jesshika and Saara to sit still.

"We're gonna go dance!" Saara yelled as she pulled Jesshika out of the booth with her. As soon as they hit the dance floor the song Bad Girlfriend came on.

"I love this song!" Jesshika yelled so Saara could hear her.

"Me too! Lets make some guys melt!" Saara replied with an evil smirk.

"You got it!" Jesshika said with an evil smirk of her own. Saara smirked as she pulled Jesshika to her and started swaying her hips back and forth with hers.

As the song picked up they started to grind while throwing their heads around really getting in to the song. Saara turned around and started grinding into Jesshika as she grinded back. The boys were really starting to notice them now and Saara swore she saw some drool. Jesshika spanked her butt and she turned back around. Saara turned around doing the same thing Jesshika had done to her only she bent forward and snapped back up pushing her butt into her. Her hands ran up and down Jesshika's sides and they kept dancing. They noticed that almost all of the guys including their brothers and their friends were watching them. They continued to dance like that for a while till Saara turned Jesshika around and they grinded on each other making all the girls jealous that their boyfriends were looking at them. They continued to sway their hips and kept grinding and dipping to floor until the song was over.

While the girls were on the dance floor, Hayate and Mizuki walked up to Genma and Izumo.

"You here all by yourself?" asked Hayate.

"Nope. Saara and Jesshika are dancing over there." Izumo said pointing to them. Mizuki and Hayate turned to look where they were pointing and their mouths dropped open in shock.

"Oh my Kami!" Mizuki said as he began to drool. Hayate's face was turning red as he began to have a drool problem as well. Genma and Izumo noticed that most of their friends had gathered near them and were watching their sisters dance.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Genma asked. Hayate and Mizuki turned back to them.

"Dude, your sisters are hott!" Hayate yelled.

"Oh yeah! Wonder if they wanna dance?" Mizuki asked to himself. Genma and Izumo jumped up out of the booth and grabbed them by the vests.

"Don't even think about it!" they growled. Hayate and Mizuki put their hands up in surrender.

"Easy. We didn't mean anything by it. Honest!" Mizuki said while trying to pry Genma off his vest. Hayate stayed frozen not daring to move while Izumo had a hold of him. Genma and Izumo dropped their grips on them and sat back down turning their attention back to the girls.

A few minutes later the song ended and Jesshika and Saara walked back to their table. They stopped when they noticed how crowded their booth had become.

"What's going on?" Saara asked looking around at everyone. Hayate and Mizuki stepped out of the way allowing the girls to sit down.

"Nothing. They just stopped by to say hello." Izumo replied.

"Can we get something to drink now?" asked Jesshika.

"What would you like?" Genma asked.

"Umm... I'll have a Smirnoff Black Ice." Jesshika replied.

"Smirnoff Ice for me." Saara said. Hayate quickly spoke up.

"We'll get it. What do you want?" he asked.

"A bottle of Keystone." Izumo said.

"Same for me." Genma said. Hayate and Mizuki hurried to get their drinks. Jesshika and Saara looked at their brothers with eyebrows raised. Genma and Izumo just laughed and shook their heads. Soon Hayate and Mizuki were back with their drinks and sat them on the table.

"Thanks." Saara and Jesshika said without looking up.

"No problem." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki! Hayate!" a voice yelled near them. Mizuki looked behind him to see Anko and Aoba coming towards them. He waved letting them know they heard them.

"Looks like the others are here now. See ya around Genma, Izumo." Hayate said.

"Save us a dance or two, huh?" asked Mizuki. He hurried away when he heard Genma and Izumo growl at him.

Saara and Jesshika waited until the guys were gone before picking up their drinks.

"Kanpai!" they said clinking them together. Genma and Izumo watched as the two downed their drinks in one go.

"Where the hell did you learn to drink like that?" demanded Izumo.

"Plenty of practice." Saara replied.

"What?" asked Genma. Jesshika and Saara just laughed before setting their empty bottles on the table and standing up.

"Dance with us." Jesshika said grabbing onto Genma.

"Yeah dance with us." Saara said as she latched onto Izumo.

"We're coming, we're coming! Don't pull our arms off!" Genma and Izumo yelped laughing. They walked onto the dance floor and waited for the next song to start up. It didn't take long before You Raise Me Up began to play. Genma and Izumo led them to the middle of the floor. Genma wrapped his arms around Jesshika while Izumo did the same to Saara. They danced together swaying back and forth in time to the music.

Finally that song ended and Genma and Izumo started to leave when the girls stopped them.

"Wait. Would you mind dancing with me Genma?" asked Saara.

"I want to dance with you too, Izumo." Jesshika added. Genma and Izumo looked uncertain at first.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." Genma said.

"Why not? We're here to have fun right?" Izumo asked. Jesshika walked up to Izumo while Saara went to Genma. They waited for the next song to start. I'll Stand By You started to play and they began to dance again. Genma and Izumo wrapped their arms around them like they did when they danced with their own sister. Saara and Jesshika wrapped their arms around their necks, while looking into their eyes. They began to sing along with the song while they danced.

"_So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside, Come on and talk to me now. And hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too But I'm alot like you. When you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose, Let me come along, cause even if your wrong I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you, I'll stand by you. Take me into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you. I'll stand by you._" they sang softly never taking their eyes off their partner.

Genma and Izumo looked down into the girls' eyes surprised at what they found there. They could feel something niggling in the back of their minds but they brushed it aside. They finished their dance shortly after. They hugged the girls to them in a firm hug.

"Thanks." Genma and Izumo said. Saara and Jesshika smiled.

"No problem." they replied. Saara wrapped her arm around Genma's as Jesshika linked her's with Izumo. Genma and Izumo led them back to their table. Sitting back down they ordered another round of the same drinks. The song You Look So Good In Love came on and they turned their attention to the dance floor, watching the happy couples. Suddenly Jesshika gasped and elbowed Saara in the ribs to get her attention. Saara leaned over so she could hear what her best friend wanted.

"Look over there towards the back on the right side." Jesshika said quietly but loud enough for Saara to hear. Saara looked where she was told and quickly looked away.

"Not good." Saara whispered back. The girls looked over at their brothers waiting to see if they noticed anything. After a few minutes Genma and Izumo stiffened in their seats. They set their beers down on the table and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jesshika asked in concern. Genma and Izumo said nothing as they turned and walked away. Saara and Jesshika looked back to the dance floor. There stood Raidou and Kotetsu who had stopped dancing and was watching them. Saara and Jesshika stood up and gave them a dirty look before darting out of the club after their brothers.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 3! Let me know what ya think, k? Read and Review please! Any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	5. Chapter 4

By the time they got outside of the club Genma and Izumo were nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go?" Saara yelled while looking around.

"Where do they usually go when they get upset?" Jesshika thought out loud. Suddenly they looked at each other.

"The Hokage Monument!" they exclaimed. They turned and ran as fast as they could towards the hokage tower. They ran past it heading right up the stairs to the top of the monument. Izumo and Genma were sitting on top of the Sandaime's head. Both looked like they had tears in their eyes. They stopped before they got within earshot.

"Wait." Saara said grabbing Jesshika by the arm.

"What?" Jesshika asked.

"I think it would be better if you talk to Imo-san and I talk to Genma." Saara said. Jesshika just stared at her for a moment.

"They might not talk to us if we try speaking to our brothers." she said.

"That's right." Saara said. Jesshika nodded.

"Alright lets go." she said. Saara and Jesshika walked towards them.

"Genma? Izumo?" they called softly as they approached.

"Nee-chan? Saara?" said Genma.

"Yes, its us." Jesshika said. She walked past him with a smile as she went to Izumo. Saara knelt down next to Genma and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened at first before wrapping his arms around her and cried harder. Jesshika put her arms around Izumo from behind him and pulled him against her tightly. Izumo's body shook as he tried to hold his tears in.

"Come on, lets go home." Saara said softly. Saara and Jesshika helped Genma and Izumo to their feet. Keeping one arm around their waists to help them walk, Jesshika and Saara performed the handsigns needed to teleport them to the bottom of the monument. They did not trust that their brothers were capable of walking down the stairs. Once at the bottom they hurried to get home and out of the cool night air.

They made it home a few minutes later and helped the guys upstairs to Genma's room.

"Might as well put them in here. The bed is bigger." Jesshika told Saara.

"I remember. Genma used to give us his bed when we had sleepovers." Saara said. Jesshika walked over to the right side of the bed while Saara went to the left side. When they laid Genma and Izumo on the bed they tried to straighten up but found they couldn't. Suddenly they were yanked onto the bed between them.

"Ahh! What the hell?" Saara yelped. Genma turned over pulling Saara tight against him before passing out. Jesshika laid next to Izumo and just stared into his eyes.

"Izumo?" she asked uncertainly. Izumo gave a small smile.

"Stay with me tonight." he said before wrapping an arm around her waist and falling asleep.

"Saara?" Jesshika said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Saara asked.

"This isn't good is it?" Jesshika asked.

"Nope not at all. They aren't gonna be happy when they wake up." Saara said trying to pull away from Genma.

"That's for sure. How the hell we gonna get out of this?" Jesshika whined while she tried to get loose.

"I don't think we can. Might as well go to sleep." Saara stated.

"I guess. Maybe we can get away during the night." Jesshika said.

"Ha! Don't count on it." Saara retorted. Jesshika let out a big sigh.

"You're right. Good night then." she said.

"Good night." Saara said. They finally gave up trying to get loose and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning Genma and Izumo woke up early. They tried to sit up but they couldn't move.

"What the hell?" Genma said.

"You can't move either?" asked Izumo. Genma jumped startled as he had not noticed Izumo at all.

"Izumo? What are you doing in my bed?" he yelped.

"No idea. I just woke up myself, though why we can't move is beyond me." Izumo stated. They looked at each other before glancing down. They were shocked at the sight before them. Genma could see raven hair with bits of red laying on his chest. When Izumo looked all he could see was long chocolate brown hair splayed out over his chest. They looked up at each other in horror.

"We didn't, did we?" asked Genma. Izumo shook his head.

"You're asking the wrong person bud." he said. Genma reached over and grabbed Jesshika's shirt, pulling her off of Izumo. Izumo sat up and quickly pulled his sister off of Genma so he could sit up.

"Lets get out of here." Genma said quietly so as not to wake the girls.

"Right." Izumo said. They slid off the bed and Izumo headed for the door. He turned around when Genma wasn't right behind him. He watched as Genma pulled a blanket up over the girls before grabbing some clothes off the floor. He joined Izumo in the hall soon after.

"I'm going to hit the downstairs shower." Genma said.

"Good idea. I'll get my clothes and be right down." Izumo said as he disappeared into his room. Genma hurried down the stairs as quickly as he could.

By the time Izumo got downstairs Genma was out of the shower and in the kitchen. Izumo took the shower next. A few minutes later Izumo came into the kitchen as well. Genma was sitting at the table with his head in his hands when Izumo joined him at the table.

"Man, what the hell happened last night?" asked Genma.

"I don't really remember." Izumo confessed. They fell silent for a little while until Jesshika and Saara entered the room.

"Ohayo." they said. Genma and Izumo blushed a little.

"Ohayo." they replied. Saara went to the cupboards and pulled down two cups, handing one to Jesshika who poured them both a cup of hot tea. They sat down at the table and took a tentative sip of the hot liquid.

"I see you slept well." Jesshika commented. Genma and Izumo blushed again. Izumo looked over at the girls.

"Can I ask...ummm...we didn't do anything last night...did we?" he asked.

"You mean besides pulling us into the bed with you?" asked Saara smirking.

"Other than that, not really." Jesshika added. Izumo and Genma sighed in relief. Saara and Jesshika looked at them as they slumped down into their seats before bursting out into laughter.

After they stopped laughing the girls continued to drink their tea. Saara finished before Jesshika did.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." Saara said as she stood up. She placed her cup in the sink before heading upstairs. Genma stood up as well.

"I need to get to work before I'm late." Genma said. He leaned over and kissed Jesshika on the head.

"Okay Gennie." she said. He left the room and no one said anything until the sound of the door opening and closing could be heard.

"Jesshika I'm...sorry...about last night." Izumo said after a while.

"Last night?" Jesshika asked.

"I didn't know what I was doing when I pulled you onto the bed. Hell, I can't even remember what happened." Izumo stated. Jesshika reached her hand out to cover his.

"Then you don't remember asking me to stay with you last night?" she asked with a smile. Izumo's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"Are you serious?" he asked face turning pale. Jesshika simply nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry about it. You were drunk." she said.

"I'm sorry." Izumo said again. Jesshika got up and moved to the chair next to him.

"Izumo look at me. It's okay." she said softly while looking into his eyes. Izumo simply nodded. A noise in the hall caught them off guard and Jesshika hurried back to her seat. Saara walked in and stopped, looking at the two. They both had guilty looks on their faces.

"Uh, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm gonna take my shower now." Jesshika said quickly, putting her cup in the sink and darting out of the room. Izumo stood up as well.

"I'm heading to work." he said simply as he brushed past Saara and went into the hall. A minute later the door swung open and slammed shut with a bang.

"What the hell was that about?" Saara asked herself out loud. Shaking her head she walked into the hall and picked up her bag.

"Jessie-chan hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Saara yelled up the stairs.

Jesshika flew back downstairs grabbing her own pack on the way to the door. They put on their shoes and hurried out the door locking as they went.

"Yamato-sensei is going to kill us if we don't make it on time today." Jesshika said.

"No shit! Lets move!" Saara exclaimed. They leapt up onto the rooftops and ran as fast as they could to training ground three. Kerii and Yamato were already there watiting for them.

"I see you made it on time today." Yamato said.

"Hai!" Saara and Jesshika replied.

"Today we are going to work on gathering information from an enemy base." Yamato said.

"Can we use flash bombs or smoke bombs?" asked Saara hopefully.

"No! You are going to practice retrieving information without being seen." Yamato explained.

"You mean like steal something without getting caught?" asked Jesshika. Yamato pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Exactly." he said. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other before turning back to him.

"But Senseeeeiiiii...we already know how to do that!" Saara whined. Yamato raised a brow.

"Oh?" he said.

"Yes, how else do you think I steal Gennie's senbon from him?" asked Jesshika.

"Or take Izumo's secret pocky stash..." Saara mumbled. Yamato simply shook his head.

"For this exercise you three will be split up and sent to different locations." he said. Saara and Jesshika grabbed on to one another.

"What do you mean split up?" they yelled.

"Sometimes missions require only one person. You two need to learn to function on your own as well as on a team." Yamato explained.

"I suppose so. Although we do work better as a team than on our own." Jesshika said.

"Saara you have two documents in Lady Tsunade's office that you must bring back here. They are an earth scroll and a heaven scroll with black ribbons." Yamato said.

"Oooh Lady Tsunade. That ought to be fun." Saara commented.

"Just remember you can't use bombs." Kerii said offhandedly.

"Yeah we know!" Saara and Jesshika said in unison.

"Jesshika, you have to retrieve a heaven and earth scroll from Ibiki's office. They have blue ribbons on them. Please don't torment the ANBU." Yamato said. Jesshika huffed and crossed her arms before looking away.

"Where do I have to go?" asked Kerii.

"You must get a heaven and an earth scroll from Iruka's office. They both have a purple ribbon." Yamato said.

"When do we start?" asked Kerii.

"Right now. You have four hours to get them and bring the scrolls to me. Do NOT open them, understood?" asked Yamato.

"Hai!" the three girls said in unison.

"Now go!" Yamato yelled. With that all three girls took off towards the village center. Once there the three girls split up, heading in different directions. Saara ran towards the Hokage tower, Kerii towards the Academy, and Jesshika went to ANBU headquarters.

Jesshika made it to ANBU headquarters in no time. Knowing right where Ibiki's office was located Jesshika teleported outside his door. Hearing some people coming down the hall she pulled chakra to her feet and dangled upside down from the ceiling, masking her chakra so she wasn't noticed. After two ANBU walked by she walked over to the door and peered inside. Taking notice no one was in the room and both scrolls were on Ibiki's desk, Jesshika teleported inside the room and grabbed them. Placing them in her pouch she dropped down to the floor carefully and went to the door, peering out into the hall. Sensing no one coming she opened the door and went out. As she walked down the hall, she heard voices coming towards her. She jumped up to the ceiling and waited for them to pass by, keeping her chakra masked. A few minutes later the captain of ANBU and one of his subordinants walked by. Not being able to resist she followed them on the ceiling until they came to the front door. Once they opened it, Jesshika stretched out and blew on the back of their necks, causing them to jump, startled and turn around. While they were distracted, she quickly went out the open door and headed back to the training grounds.

Meanwhile Kerii was on her way to the academy where her brother Iruka worked. The academy was practically empty since it was still early in the morning and students wouldn't be coming in for classes for another three hours. As quietly as she could she walked down the corridor to Iruka's classroom where she could see his light on. She suppressed her chakra and scanned the room. She gasped at the sight before her before stepping to the side away from the door. Iruka was sitting on one of the tables in the back with Kakashi between his legs, kissing him. She knocked on the window slightly to get their attention before ducking away quickly.

When neither one seemed to notice Kerii shrugged and opened the door. Slipping in she walked over to Iruka's desk and took the two scrolls. Looking at the two once more, Kerii shook her head, not bothering to suppress her chakra anymore and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Doing a full body shiver at the image left in her mind, she teleported outside of the academy and walked back to the training grounds.

Saara had made it inside the hokage tower unnoticed and she quickly went to Tsunade's office. Shizune was nowhere to be found and she could not sense Tsunade at all. Saara opened the door a tiny bit so she could check out the room. Right in the middle of Tsunade's desk were the two scrolls she was looking for. Scanning the room once more she slipped into the room and hurried to the desk. Checking for any kind of traps she lifted the scrolls from the desk and placed them in her pouch. As she was on her way back out, a thought crossed her mind and she began to grin evilly. Turning around, Saara headed back to Tsunade's desk. Pulling out one of Genma's senbon Jesshika had lent her, she undid the lock on the bottom drawer of the desk. Noticing something wasn't quite right she did some hand signs.

"Release!" she said quietly. The genjutsu that had been placed on the drawer had lifted revealing four big bottles of sake. Smiling to herself, she pulled one out and stuffed it inside her pouch along with the scrolls. Performing a few hand signs again she replaced the genjutsu and closed the drawer before crossing the room to leave. Just as she opened the door to go out, she bumped into something rather solid, knocking her on her ass. She looked up in confusion. Staring down at her were a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Genma?" Saara said in disbelief.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Genma asked.

"Training exercise wtih Yamato-sensei." Saara replied. Genma raised a brow at her but didn't question it. He reached down and helped her to her feet.

"Wait, where's Jessie-chan? You two are always together." he asked. Saara shook her head.

"Not this time. Stupid sensei said we need to learn to function on our own as well as with a team." Saara explained.

"So you are here by yourself doing what exactly?" Genma asked curious.

"We have to work on getting information from an enemy base without being seen." Saara told him.

"So you were sent here. Where did Yamato send Jesshika?" asked Genma. Saara stuck her lip out and pouted a little bit.

"Sensei sent her to play with the ANBU." she said.

"WHAT? By herself? He should know better!" Genma exclaimed.

"It'll be fine! Yamato told her not to torment them." Saara told him.

"Like that will do any good." Genma said.

"Trust me she'll be fine." Saara assured him.

"I guess." Genma said. Saara watched him in amusement for a minute before remembering what she was supposed to be doing.

"I better get going. Yamato-sensei will be expecting us back soon." Saara said with a small wave. Just as she turned to leave Genma grabbed her arm.

"Wha?" Saara said in surprise.

"Can we...umm...talk later? Alone I mean...about last night?" Genma asked with a slight red tint across his nose.

"Umm...okay. After dinner maybe?" Saara said.

"That's fine. Wait, what about Jessie-chan?" Genma asked.

"Don't worry so much. She'll have Izumo to keep her company." Saara replied.

"Alright. See you later then." Genma said.

"Okay bye!" Saara said walking away once more.

"Oh and one more thing." Genma said, stopping her in her tracks. Saara glanced over her shoulder and waited.

"Huh?" she said.

"You better not let Tsunade find out you are the one who took her sake." Genma stated before giving a small wave of his own and walking away. Saara turned and gaped after him stunned.

"How the hell...?" she said to herself. Shaking her head, she hurried out of the tower with a small smile on her face.

Two hours after the training exercise had begun, Kerii, Jesshika and Saara were gathered at the training grounds again.

"I see we all got our scrolls. Now we have to find Yamato-sensei." Kerii stated.

"Should we split up and try to find him or stick together this time?" Saara asked.

"Well he never said we had to stay split up after we got the scrolls." Jesshika said.

"Together it is. But where do you think he could be?" Saara asked.

"Ichiraku's or the jounin lounge." Jesshika mused.

"Could be. Lets go check it out!" Saara yelled.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just feel out with our chakra to find him?" Kerii asked. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other.

"Duh! That'd work." they said in unison. Kerii rolled her eyes at them before shaking her head.

"How you two became ninja is beyond me." she mumbled under her breath.

"Huh? You say something?" asked Jesshika.

"Nope nothing at all." Kerii replied. The girls looked at her curiously for a few moments.

"We better find Sensei. We don't have much time left." Saara said. All three girls began to feel out with their chakra in different directions to see if they could sense where their sensei was.

"Found him." Kerii said after a few moments.

"Where is he?" asked Jesshika.

"Hokage tower." Kerii said.

"Lets go!" Saara and Jesshika yelled in unison, fists pumping the air. Kerii stared at them and shook her head before taking off towards the tower. Saara and Jesshika stayed close behind.

They slowed to a walk once they got to the tower. ANBU was nervous enough with them around, they didn't need to send them into a full on panic.

"Wasn't I just here?" Saara asked Jesshika.

"Well yeah! You got your scrolls from here, remember?" Jesshika said. Kerii turned around and whacked them both on the head.

"Itai! What was that for?" they yelped.

"Never mind. Lets just get this over with." Kerii muttered before turning back around and leading them inside the tower. They made it upstairs outside of Tsunade's office where we were stopped by Shizune.

"Hi girls. Looking for your sensei?" she asked.

"Yes and we don't have much time left to find him." Kerii stated.

"Time?" Shizune said confused.

"Training exercise." Jesshika explained.

"Ah well go on in the office. Yamato is in there." Shizune said with a smile.

"Thanks Shizune!" the girls said before going into Tsunade's office. Yamato turned around when he heard them come in.

"I assume you all have your scrolls?" he asked.

"Hai, Sensei!" the girls said in unison.

"Give them to me please." Yamato said. The girls opened their pouches and pulled out the scrolls, handing them to him. Yamato took the scrolls and placed them on the desk by Tsunade.

"Good work girls." Tsunade said.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." the girls said, bowing.

"Your ability to work solo is improving, Saara and Jesshika." Yamato said.

"We still prefer to work together." muttered Saara. Tsunade folded her hands in front of her.

"No one can mistake what you two can accomplish when you are together. The point of this training is to help you function on your own should circumstances demand it." she said.

"Hai, like if you get separated from your partner or your partner is injured or killed." Yamato explained. Saara and Jesshika remained silent.

"Yamato-sensei?" Kerii said. Yamato turned to her.

"Yes Kerii what is it?" he asked. Kerii glanced at the two girls next to her before turning back to him.

"Is there anything else we need to do for training? Iruka wanted me to help him at the Academy today." said Kerii.

"That's it for now. We'll meet for sparring later this afternoon." Yamato said.

"You are dismissed." Tsunade said. Kerii, Saara and Jesshika bowed before turning to walk away.

"Saara, Jesshika try to be on time, hmm?" Yamato said.

"Hai Sensei!" Saara and Jesshika replied before going out the door. Yamato looked at Tsunade and sighed.

"Those two will be the death of me yet." he said. Tsunade laughed.

"They do keep you on your toes, don't they?" she asked.

"That they do, more than you know." Yamato replied.

Saara, Jesshika and Kerii had just exited the tower when Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi showed up.

"Saara-chan! Jessie-chan!" Naruto cried as he pounced on the two girls.

"Hello Kerii." Sasuke said.

"Hi Uchiha-kun." Kerii replied.

"You two didn't get in trouble again did you?" asked Kakashi. Saara and Jesshika crossed their arms and scowled.

"Just because we are coming from here doesn't mean we got in trouble!" Jesshika whined.

"It does most of the time." Sasuke mumbled. Jesshika and Saara turned to him.

"Shup you!" they yelled.

"We didn't get in trouble this time." Saara said. Kakashi stared at them before looking at Kerii.

"It's true. It was for our morning training." Kerii confirmed.

"I see. Well we had better get going. Tsunade is waiting for us." Kakashi said.

"See ya around then, Kakashi-sensei." Jesshika and Saara said. Kakashi gave a small wave before heading towards the door.

"Oi Naru-chan! Nee-chan and I are going to Ichiraku's. Wanna join us after?" Saara asked. Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"It should be alright." Kakashi said.

"All right! I'll be there!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh Sasuke, you're invited too." Jesshika said.

"Hn, thanks." Sasuke replied.

"Lets go you two." Kakashi said as he teleported inside, Naruto and Sasuke following behind him.

"You gonna join us, Kerii?" asked Saara.

"No, I have to meet Iruka-nii-san." Kerii stated shaking her head and walking away. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other and shrugged before walking away to Ichiraku's.

"Hey girls! What'll it be today?" asked Teuchi.

"The usual please." Saara and Jesshika said.

"Coming right up." Teuchi stated.

"Soo...anything interesting happen while you were at ANBU?" Saara asked. Jesshika smirked evilly at her.

"The Captain and one of the others showed up so I had to hide on the ceiling." she said.

"You hid on the ceiling?" Saara asked.

"Yup. I followed them until they opened the door to go out," Jesshika said with a laugh. "I blew on their necks and when they turned around I darted out the door."

"Oooh That's funny." Saara replied.

"Yeah. What about you?" asked Jesshika.

"I grabbed a bottle of sake out of Tsunade's stash. I ran into Genma too." Saara said. Just then Sasuke and Naruto walked up to the entrance but stopped upon hearing the conversation.

"Gennie? What did he want?" asked Jesshika.

"He wants to talk to me after dinner tonight...alone." Saara said.

"Alone? But why?" asked Jesshika.

"He said its to talk about what happened last night between us." Saara explained.

"I talked to Imo-kun about that this morning. He kept saying how sorry he was for pulling me into bed with him." Jesshika said with a laugh.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before quickly ducking into the ramen stand.

"Alright! What the hell are you talking about?" demanded Naruto. Saara and Jesshika whipped around to look at him and Sasuke.

"Huh?" they said in unison.

"What is going on between you two and Genma-sensei and Izumo-sensei?" asked Sasuke. Saara and Jesshika looked at them blankly but said nothing.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 4! Let me know what ya think, k? Read and Review please! Any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	6. Chapter 5

"What are you talking about?" asked Jesshika. Naruto and Sasuke leaned in closer to them.

"What the hell were you doing in bed with Izumo-sensei? And what happened between you and Genma-sensei?" Naruto demanded looking at each girl. Saara and Jesshika looked away and refused to meet their eyes. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Maybe now is not the right time to be asking about this." he said. Naruto stared at him quizically before sighing.

"You're probably right." Naruto agreed. Teuchi quickly took their orders and after a few minutes placed them on the counter in front of them.

"Lets just eat. If they want to tell us they will." Sasuke said.

"Look, its not that we don't want to tell you..." Saara started.

"It's just we don't really know where to start." Jesshika finished.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, taking a bite of his ramen.

"Can we talk after we finish eating?" asked Saara.

"But not here. Umm..maybe take a walk?" suggested Jesshika.

"Sure." Sasuke said. Saara and Jesshika smiled at their friends then turned back to their ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Sasuke said as they broke their chopsticks apart. Saara took a bite of her ramen and looked at Naruto as she slurped up a noodle. Naruto watched her with a smirk.

"Oh its on!" he said grabbing his bowl and beginning to eat as fast as he could. Saara laughed and dug in as well. Jesshika and Sasuke just watched in horror as Saara and Naruto had a ramen eating race. Shaking their heads Sasuke and Jesshika sat together sharing bites of tomato.

"I win!" Naruto and Saara yelled. Teuchi laughed at the two before leaning forward onto the counter.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you tied again." he said. Saara and Naruto looked at each other.

"Damn!" they said in unison. Teuchi laughed again and took their now empty bowls.

"You guys done too?" he asked Sasuke and Jesshika.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Teuchi nodded and picked up their bowls as well.

"Can we get the check?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing." Teuchi said. As he set the Saara and Jesshika's checks in front of them Naruto and Sasuke grabbed them.

"Hey!" the girls yelped.

"Our treat." Sasuke said. The girls looked at each other and back at the guys.

"But..." they started.

"You won't win so just give it up before you start." Naruto stated. Sighing in defeat both girls relented.

"Thanks guys. Come again." Teuchi said after receiving payment.

"Bye old man!" Naruto, Saara and Jesshika said with a wave. Sasuke nodded and they all left the ramen stand.

They walked in silence for a while before Naruto broke it.

"So what's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Gennie and Imo-kun broke up with Raidou and Kotetsu two days ago." Jesshika said softly.

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

"We came home and heard a noise upstairs. They went to check it out and found them in bed together." Saara said quietly.

"But I don't understand something." Naruto said.

"What?" asked Jesshika.

"How did you end up in bed with Izumo-sensei then?" asked Naruto.

"The night we went to the club with them we were all drinking and then Imo-kun and Genma-kun saw Kotetsu and Raidou dancing together." Saara said.

"They got upset and left the club. We followed them and took them home." Jesshika added.

"Then what happened?" asked Sasuke.

"We tried to put them in Genma's bed cause its bigger and when we did they yanked us in between them." Saara finished.

"So nothing major happened? No rebound stuff? Oof!" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask them that dobe!" Sasuke hissed.

"Sorry!" Naruto wheezed out, holding his stomach where Sasuke elbowed him. They continued to walk until they came upon the Memorial Stone.

"Can we sit for a while?" asked Jesshika.

"Sure." Naruto replied. They sat down and arranged themselves comfortably on the grass. They were all content to sit in the sun and listen to the wind rustling the leaves above them. Soon they closed their eyes and they all fell asleep.

A few hours later, Kakashi and Yamato ran into each other.

"Kakashi have you seen Saara or Jesshika anywhere?" asked Yamato. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, Naruto and Sasuke are missing too." he said.

"Wonder where they could have gotten off to?" Yamato wondered aloud.

"We better keep looking for them." Kakashi said.

"Lets go then." Yamato agreed. They walked around for another hour before coming upon the ramen shop.

"Hey Teuchi! Have you seen the chaos twins or Sasuke and Naruto anywhere?" asked Kakashi.

"They were here a few hours ago. The girls were upset about something and left with the guys." Teuchi said.

"I knew they were together." muttered Yamato.

"Did you see where they went?" asked Kakashi. Teuchi shook his head.

"No they mentioned going for a walk so they could talk." he said.

"Hatake-san? I saw them a little while ago." Teuchi's daughter Ayame said coming from a delivery.

"You did? Where?" demanded Kakashi.

"They were heading towards the Memorial Stone." Ayame replied. Kakashi and Yamato exchanged glances.

"Thanks." they said as they ran out of the ramen stand and headed for the Memorial Stone.

A few minutes later they reached the clearing and stopped in surprise at the sight before them. Sasuke was sitting with his back against the stone, while Naruto was sitting in his lap. Naruto was curled up into him, laying his head on Sasuke's shoulder, his eyes closed. Saara and Jesshika were laying down on their sides in the grass, resting their heads in Naruto's lap. They were grasping Naruto's hand with a smile on their faces.

"Should we wake them?" asked Yamato. Kakashi sighed.

"Try not to wake the girls. Just get Naruto and Sasuke awake." he said.

"Okay." Yamato said. Quietly so as not to disturb the girls, Yamato and Kakashi walked up to the four teens.

"Naruto, Sasuke wake up." Kakashi said lighly shaking them. As soon as Kakashi touched Sasuke his eyes popped open and he reached for his kunai.

"Whoa easy Sasuke. It's just us." Yamato said softly. Once Sasuke realized who it was he dropped his hand to his side.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You are all late for training." Kakashi stated.

"Late? What time is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Almost five." Yamato said. Shaking his head, Sasuke tried to rouse Naruto.

"Oi, dobe wake up." he said. After a few seconds bright azure eyes opened and blinked a few times.

"Huh? What's goin on?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

"Time to wake up." Kakashi said. Naruto sat up straighter and looked down.

"What about them?" he asked motioning to the girls.

"Let them sleep. We'll pick them up and take them home." Yamato said. He bent down and carefully picked Jesshika up, cradling her against his chest. Kakashi did the same as he picked up Saara. Naruto rolled off Sasuke's lap so he could stand up. Once Sasuke was on his feet, he reached down and helped Naruto up.

"Lets get them home. Genma and Izumo are probably worried about them." Kakashi said. The four men headed off to Genma's house once again. Upon reaching the house, Naruto knocked on the door and went in, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned back to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You can't just walk into someone's house like that." Sasuke stated. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke I've been coming into this house since I was five. I don't need to wait anymore." he retorted. Sasuke stared after him in shock before following him. Yamato and Kakashi walked in behind them.

"Where do you want us to put them?" asked Yamato once they were inside. Naruto pointed upstairs.

"Better put them in Genma's room." he said as he walked up the stairs. Yamato and Kakashi followed him upstairs into Genma's bedroom. Naruto reached over and pulled down the covers on the bed while he waited for them to place Saara and Jesshika in the bed. Once they were laid down, Naruto gently covered them up with a blanket before backing out of the room.

"Naruto, where is Genma and Izumo?" asked Kakashi.

"Izumo is probably still on guard duty and Genma is probably still running errands for Tsunade-baa-chan." Naruto replied as he led them down to the kitchen.

"Is it okay to leave them like that?" asked Sasuke.

"If it's alright, Kakashi-sensei, I'll stay here til Genma and Izumo come home." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

"That's fine. I'd rather they not be left alone anyway." he said.

"I'll wait here as well. They are my squad mates." Yamato said sitting down at the table.

"We might as well all wait for them. It's too late for training now; Sakura started her shift at the hospital." Kakashi said looking at the clock.

"And Kerii is probably helping Iruka still." Yamato mused. Sasuke and Kakashi sat at the table while Naruto went to the fridge.

"Dobe what are you doing now?" asked Sasuke. Without turning around Naruto answered him.

"Gonna make some dinner. Genma and Izumo will be hungry by the time they get here." he replied.

"You can cook?" asked Kakashi in surprise. Naruto blushed a little.

"Yes! Well, sort of...ummm...not really." he said sheepishly. Yamato, Sasuke and Kakashi burst out laughing at the blonde who continued to pull stuff out of the fridge. Suddenly they heard footsteps come flying down the stairs. When they looked up they saw Jesshika and Saara standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded Saara.

"How dare you have a party in our house and not invite us!" Jesshika added while they both glared at them.

Kakashi and Sasuke froze while Naruto ignored them. Yamato laughed at his senpai and Sasuke's expressions.

"Calm down. We were just discussing whether Naruto can cook or not." he said, trying to appease the girls. Saara and Jesshika turned their attention to him.

"Naruto cook?" Saara said.

"Uh...why?" Jesshika asked as both girls started to relax putting the copy nin and the Uchiha at ease. Both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"It's almost dinner time and he figured Genma and Izumo would be hungry." Kakashi said. The girls looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Thanks Naru-chan but we can take it from here." they said.

"You sure?" asked Naruto.

"Hai we can make dinner." Saara said.

"We'd ask you to stay but we have some things to...discuss with our brothers." Jesshika said.

"It's alright. I have to meet Iruka and Kerii anyway for dinner. Gaara is going to be joining us tonight." Kakashi stated. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other and smirked.

"Panda-chan!" they said in unison.

"Hn... You know what he'll do to you if he hears you say that." Sasuke said. Jesshika and Saara walked up to Sasuke and Naruto, putting their arms around their necks, while the raven and blonde wrapped their arms around their waists.

"That's why we have big strong men like you to defend us." they said seductively, causing both teens to blush. Genma and Izumo walked in and stopped in their tracks. They looked back and forth between the four teens.

"What's going on here?" asked Izumo. The four teens turned their attention to the two newcomers.

"Uh...Aren't you two...?" Genma started, looking at Sasuke and Naruto.

"We are!" yelled Naruto and Sasuke.

"So you're not...?" Genma tried.

"NO!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled again. Yamato burst out laughing at the looks on their faces while Saara and Jesshika stepped back away from the guys.

"Come on Gennie! You know we don't go for children..." Jesshika and Saara said in unison. Naruto nodded his head.

"That's right! Hey...wait a minute!" he yelped once he realized what they had said. Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"Dobe." he said. Yamato raised a brow.

"Is that why you aren't dating anyone?" he asked curiously.

"Pretty much." said Jesshika.

"We haven't found anybody that sparks our interest yet." Saara stated.

"No offense guys." Jesshika and Saara said while looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said. Saara and Jesshika turned away and went to the counter to start dinner.

"Food is gonna be quick and easy tonight." Jesshika said. Kakashi stood up.

"I better get going. Iruka will be upset if I am late for dinner." he said.

"I'll be going too. Training starts at six a.m." Yamato said looking at the girls before he and Kakashi turned to leave.

"We'll walk with you." Naruto said as he and Sasuke started out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke Naruto wait up a minute!" Saara said. They turned around to see what she wanted. She and Jesshika walked up to them, pulling them into the hall away from their brothers while Kakashi and Yamato went out the door.

"We'll wait for you outside." Kakashi said. Sasuke simply nodded and waited for them to go out before closing the door behind them.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke turning to the girls.

"Please don't mention any of this to the Sand siblings." Saara said quietly.

"Why not? They'll be worried about you." Naruto said.

"That's exactly why you can't say anything." Jesshika said softly.

"Don't worry. We won't say anything to anyone." Sasuke whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Thank you." the girls said in unison before Sasuke and Naruto pulled them into a hug. Genma and Izumo walked into the hall to see their sisters being held by the blonde and raven. They ducked back into the kitchen quickly to give them some privacy. The girls pulled away from the guys and watched them go out the door where Kakashi and Yamato were waiting for them. Closing the door again, Saara and Jesshika turned around to see Genma and Izumo standing behind them. They jumped, startled when they saw them.

"OH! Kami don't do that!" they yelled in unison.

"You sure there isn't anything going on between you and them?" Izumo asked. Jesshika and Saara blushed red.

"For crying out loud! No they are just good friends." Jesshika growled out.

"We already told you none of the rookies from our year interest us." Saara snapped. Izumo put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay we'll drop it." he said.

"Good. Now go sit down so we can get dinner going." Jesshika commanded. Everyone went into the kitchen where Saara and Jesshika set to work making a small meal consisting of kare raisu**(1) **, yakitori **(2)**, and a hot pot of tea. Soon the food was ready and was set out at the table. While the girls had been busy cooking Izumo and Genma had set the table and sat down to wait.

"It looks good." Genma stated. The girls smiled as they sat down to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" they all cried before digging in to the food. They ate their meal while talking about what happened during the day. The girls did not mention anything beyond that they had gone for a walk with Sasuke and Naruto. After they had finished eating they continued to sit around the table and talk.

"Man I am soo craving something sweet right now." Jesshika said.

"What do you want? I can go pick something up for you." Genma asked.

"Umm...how about some of that raspberry chocolate swirl ice cream stuff? You know that stuff that's not really ice cream?" Jesshika said. Genma looked at his sister confused.

"You want what now?" he asked. Saara laughed at his confused look.

"I'll go with you to get it. I know what she's talking about." she said.

"Okay thanks." Genma said as he stood up from the table as Saara jumped to her feet.

"I'll do the dishes while you're gone." Jesshika stated getting to her feet. Izumo got to his feet as well.

"I'll help you." he said as he started to clear the table. Genma and Saara waved goodbye and left, closing the door behind them.

"Thank you." Jesshika said as she went to the sink to get the water ready.

As she got to the counter she reached over to turn on the radio. The song Broken by Lindsey Haun started to play. Jesshika began to wash the dishes while Izumo rinsed and dryed them before putting them away. Izumo kept stealing glances at Jesshika from time to time.

"If you're gonna say it just say it, Imo-kun." Jesshika said looking at Izumo out of the corner of her eye. Izumo blushed a little.

"Umm...well...I was just wondering..." he started nervously. Jesshika turned to look at him.

"Just spit it out Izumo." she said gently before going back to washing the dishes.

"Did I really ask you to stay with me last night?" Izumo asked turning completely red.

"Yes, you did. But I told you before it was okay because you were drunk." Jesshika replied.

"I'm really sorry. I don't remember anything since we left the club last night." Izumo said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing bad happened. You and Genma just pulled us into the bed with you and passed out." Jesshika assured the older man. Izumo sighed with relief. Seeing the look on his face made Jesshika laugh.

"You're so adorable when you do that." she said as she glanced at him. Izumo laughed a bit before scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. They finished washing the dishes and Izumo put the last one away.

Just then another song came on the radio. Slow Dancin by Johnny Rivers began to play.

"Oh I love this song! Imo-kun dance with me!" Jesshika cried.

"Ah...umm...I...uhh..." Izumo stuttered out. Jesshika walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying to the music. Izumo stayed still for a few moments before giving in and wrapping his arms around her waist and swaying with her.

"_It's late at night and we're all alone, With just the music on the radio, No one's coming, no one's gonna telephone, Just me and you and the lights down low, And we're slow dancing, swaying to the music Slow dancing, just me and my girl Slow dancing, swaying to the music No one else in the whole wide world Just you, girl"_

"And we just flow together when the lights are low, And shadows dancing across the wall, The music's playing so soft and slow, And the rest of the world so far away and small, And we're slow dancing, swaying to the music, Slow dancing, just me and my girl, Slow dancing, swaying to the music, No one else in the whole wide world, Just you, girl"  
"Hold me, hold me, Don't ever let me go..." 

Meanwhile Genma and Saara were walking through the streets of Konoha talking together.

"So what did you want to talk about last night for?" asked Saara after a while. Genma blushed a bit before looking at her.

"I...umm...was just wondering what exactly happened last night? I don't remember anything." he said.

"Oh. Umm...what do you want to know?" asked Saara as they walked near the park. Genma grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into it, so they could talk without others listening in. Saara walked over to the swings and sat down, giving herself a little push as she did so. Genma stared at her for a moment before joining her on the swings. He didn't say anything at all; he just watched Saara as she swung back and forth. Saara watched Genma out of the corner of her eye. She had noticed that he had been staring at her for awhile now.

"Genma?" she said softly. Genma seemed to snap out of his daze and blushed.

"Gomen, I was out of it for a moment." he said sheepishly. Saara laughed lightly at this.

"No problem. Now what do you want to know?" she asked him.

"We...uhhh...didn't do anything...right?" Genma asked nervously. Saara stopped swinging and stood up off the swing. She moved around to stand in front of him, grabbing each of the swing's ropes so he couldn't move.

"We already told you nothing happened. You got drunk, we took you home; you pulled us into the bed and passed out. End of story." Saara stated.

"Are you sure that's all it was?" asked Genma. Saara bent down so that her face was only inches away from Genma's. He turned a little red but didn't move away. Saara gently grabbed his chin and tilted it until he was looking her in the eye.

"Yes I'm sure. Now just let it go, okay?" she said.

"Alright." Genma said, a little nervous at the close proximity. Just then Sasuke and Naruto were walking by the park when they heard familiar voices. Turning to look, they saw Saara and Genma.

"Sasuke, are they doing what I think they're doing?" asked Naruto. Sasuke smacked the blonde upside the head.

"Seriously you can't be that naive..." he said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he yelped. Sasuke grabbed him by the arm.

"Shh! Leave them alone for now." he said as he pulled the blonde away.

"But...but..." Naruto protested. Sasuke shook his head and kept walking away from the park. Saara straightened up away from Genma.

"We better go. Jessie-chan's waiting for us." she said with a smile. Genma stood up off the swing.

"You're right. Lets go." he said wrapping an arm around Saara's neck. Saara giggled and put her arm around his waist as they headed for the store.

They walked through the village streets talking and laughing the whole way. As they reached the store and went to go in, Naruto and Sasuke came out. Naruto's mouth dropped open and he pointed a finger at them.

"Aha I knew it!" he yelled.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke hissed. Genma and Saara looked at each other before looking back at them.

"Uh what are you talking about?" asked Saara. Sasuke shook his head.

"Never mind, Saara. He's just being delusional again." he said as he tried to pull Naruto along. Naruto looked back at Genma and Saara.

"We will discuss this later!" he threatened as he was yanked around the corner. Saara and Genma stared after him before bursting out laughing.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Genma.

"No idea." laughed Saara. Shrugging, Genma led Saara into the store to get the non-ice cream Jesshika had asked for. After they bought that and a few other things to snack on they headed back to the house. They could hear music playing upon entering and went straight to the kitchen. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the sight before them.

"_...As we dance together in the dark, There's so much love in this heart of mine, You whisper to me and I hold you tight You're the one I thought I'd never find  
Slow dancing, swaying to the music, Slow dancing, just me and my girl, Slow dancing, swaying to the music, No one else in the whole wide world, Just you, girl._"

Jesshika and Izumo were still dancing together completely oblivious to the fact that anyone else was in the house with them. Jesshika had her arms wrapped around Izumo's neck with her head laying on his shoulder and her eyes closed. Izumo held her tight against his chest resting his chin on her head with his eyes closed as well. Saara and Genma looked at each other before looking back at them.

"Izumo, its a good thing we bought extra ice cream cause you're going to need it for the black eye your about to get," growled Genma with a twitch. Izumo and Jesshika's eyes popped open and they quickly looked at them. Izumo saw the look on Genma's face and backed away from Jesshika putting his hands up in surrender.

"It's not what it looks like! We were just dancing!" Izumo yelped. Jesshika started laughing at her brother's expression.

"Gennie-tou-san really! I asked him to dance with me cause I love this song." she said, trying to keep him from going after Izumo. Saara put her hand on Genma's arm.

"Calm down Genma. They were just dancing." she said softly. Genma looked at her and sighed.

"Alright, I'll let it go. For now." he said looking at his best friend. Izumo gulped and slumped into a nearby chair at the table. Saara took the bag of stuff from Genma and placed it on the table.

"We got your non-ice cream and a few other things too." she said as she pulled everything out. Jesshika crossed the room to stand by Saara.

"Ooh...it's even a little melty too. Just the way I like it!." she said. Izumo reached into the drawer behind him and handed her a spoon.

"Thanks, Imo-kun." Jesshika said with a smile. Genma growled low until Saara elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oof!" Genma said.

"Calm down." Saara said quietly. Genma raised a brow at her but kept quiet. He walked over to the sink and grabbed four bowls and three spoons setting them on the table. Saara scooped the non-ice cream into the bowls and they all sat at the table eating the creamy dessert while listening to the radio.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 5! Let me know what ya think, k? (1) Kare raisu ****(Curry Rice) is cooked rice with a curry sauce. (2) Yakitori are grilled chicken pieces on skewers. ****Read and Review please! Any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


End file.
